Plansee Simirl
Osobowość Plansee jest młodym, przyjacielskim mężczyzną. Nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, dlatego potrzebuje ciągle jakiegoś zajęcia. Ma charakter odkrywcy. Często zachowywał się dość dziecinnie, jednak jego niezwykłe przygody przy boku najlepszych przyjaciół nauczyły go wielu rzeczy. Stał się poważny, mężny. Nawet wcześniej, mimo częstego nierozgarnięcia, wykazywał się inteligencją i w sytuacjach stresowych był zdolny do natychmiastowych działań. "Nigdy nie bądź okrutny, nigdy nie bądź tchórzliwy" - ''słowa jego dziadka zapadły mu głeboko w pamięci. Z''awsze dąży do ocalenia kogo się da, każde życie ma dla niego tą samą wartość. Zazwyczaj opanowany i spokojny, jednak są pewne rzeczy, które potrafią go bardzo zdenerwować. Młodość Najważniejszą rzeczą w tej historii oprócz samego Plansee jest jego rodzina. Potężny ród z długą i bogatą przeszłością, ale również... bardzo tajemniczą. Sam Plansee jest zagadką dla niego samego.. Jeśli miałby określić swój cel w życiu, to byłoby to odkrycie samego siebie. Simirlowie Do pewnego czasu Simirlowie byli jedną z ważniejszych rodzin szlacheckich w Stormwind - zamożni, z własnościami ziemskimi. W herbie mieli złote pióro na czarnym tle. Nie był to jednak zwykły kawałek pierzu. Wykonane ze złota, zdobione wieloma szlachetnymi kamieniami. Takim piórem podpisywał wszelkie dokumenty dziadek Plansee - Severin Colton Simirl. W rodzinie wierzono, że pióro przynosi szczęście, bowiem każdy dokument, umowa, spisywana właśnie nim, przynosiła rodzinie korzyści majątkowe. Wbrew woli rodziny, Severin Colton często z wielką pychą i dumą nosił swoje pióro wepchnięte w futrzaną konfederatkę. Severin opowiadał Plansee, iż wygrał złote pióro kiedyś w zakładzie z wędrownym handlarzem, który podobno poszukiwał artefaktów. Pewnego razu, podczas wizytacji znanego maga w domu Simirlów, Uvo Paytona z Kirin Toru, została odkryta nietypowa właściwość pióra. Gdy Uvo prezentował dzieciom Severina sztuczki magiczne, cenne kamienie w piórku zaczęły delikatnie się jarzyć. Co dziwne, pióro reagowało jedynie przy magii ognia. Im zaklęcie było potężniejsze, tym klejnoty świeciły mocniej. Zaintrygowany Payton wspomniał o dziwnym zjawisku Severinowi i zaproponował, że weźmie pióro do Dalaranu na badania. Severin nie chciał słyszeć o żadnych badaniach, jednak ostatecznie zgodził się, pod warunkiem, że uda się razem z magiem i swoją strażą do Dalaranu. Uvo zgodził się i został na noc, ponieważ mieli wyruszyć o świcie. Pech chciał, że tej nocy, Severin został napadnięty i brutalnie zamordowany we własnej posiadłości. Zabójca oprócz tego, wykradł niemal wszystkie dokumenty które stanowiły o własnościach ziemskich i przede wszystkim - złote pióro. Wartownicy strzegący domu również zostali zamordowani. Co najdziwniejsze, Uvo Payton zniknął i nikt o nim już później nie słyszał. Dwa miesiące po tych wydarzeniach okazało się, że w piwnicach pod karczmą, która należała do Simirlów, dochodziło do brutalnych morderstw na mieszkańcach miasta. Wszystkie ofiary były znajdowane bez oczu. Rodzina się broniła, że to nie oni stoją za morderstwami.. I byli w tej kwestii niewinni, choć nie jedno mieli na sumieniu. Jednak było zbyt wielu świadków, którzy ponoć widzieli, jak członkowie rodziny Simirlów porywają i zabijają swoje ofiary. Powstały domysły, że ród praktykuje mroczną magię, pakty, aby odzyskać utracony majątek i taki argument uznała też władza sądownicza w Stormwind. Do tego też doszły spreparowane dokumenty, które miały świadczyć o przekrętach finansowych Severina. Co dziwne, Simirlowie byli bardzo szanowanym rodem, a zostali tak niesprawiedliwie osądzeni. Proces był krótki a wszystkie niewygodne informacje, które dowodziły niewinności rodziny, były pomijane. Niemal wszyscy mężczyźni z rodziny zostali skazani na śmierć a kobiety zesłane do obowiązkowej pracy na posterunkach Przymierza. Dzieci zostały odesłane do służby wojskowej. Ostała się jedynie trójka z całej, ogromnej rodziny - Jurgen oraz Livienn, a także ich syn - Plansee. Tylko im udało się uciec z obławy na ich rodzinę. Skryli się w opuszczonej chatce na skraju lasów Elwynn i zamieszkali tam na stałe. Musieli także przybrać nowe nazwiska. Tak Jurgen stał się Victorem, Livienn przybrała imię Abigail, natomiast Plansee otrzymał imię Harold. Aby choć trochę zachować pamięć o swojej rodzinie, rodzice Plansee postanowili, że nazwą się Glossmount - od historii o jednym z przodków, kawalerzyście służącemu w zbrojnej jeździe Stormwind, który tak dbał o swojego wierzchowca, że otrzymał właśnie taki przydomek. Dzieciństwo i dorastanie Młode lata Plansee spędził spokojnie i dość beztrosko. Jego ojciec był cieślą, tworzył meble, zabawki, które później sprzedawał w swoim obwoźnym straganie. Matka natomiast pracowała w tawernie w Goldshire, w wolnych chwilach zajmowała się robótkami ręcznymi. W wieku młodzieńczym Plansee został wysłany do Stormwind - tam miał pobierać nauki u jednego ze szlachciców, Sigismunda Ashtona - zaufanego przyjaciela rodziny Simirlów. Sigismund jako jedyny wiedział o tym, że jego przyjaciele ukrywają się w Elwynn, dlatego złożył im propozycję. Plansee zamieszka u niego, będzie się uczył w zamiast za służbę w jego domu. Rodzice Planseego nie mogli zapewnić mu dobrej przyszłości, dlatego przystali na propozycję Sigismunda. W ten sposób młody Simirl, mając dziesięć lat opuścił rodziców i zamieszkał w domu Ashtonów. Lata w domu Sigismunda Lata mijały, a Plansee stawał się coraz bardziej wykształcony, rozwijał swoją wiedzę oraz talenty. Bardzo chciał nauczyć się tworzyć portrety, krajobrazy, jednak nie wychodziło mu to ani trochę. Dlatego wpadł na inny pomysł, że będzie robić zdjęcia. Nie miał jednak wystarczających funduszy na gnomi aparat. Miał do dyspozycji za to własny kącik naukowy - małe laboratorium, gdzie próbował opracować technikę fotograficzną skuteczniejszą i tańszą od gnomiej. Uważał, że jeśli on nie potrafi namalować obrazu, to niech obraz namaluje się sam. Badania zajęły mu wiele lat, w międzyczasie chcąc nabyć nowe doświadczenia oraz zarobić trochę pieniędzy, dorabiał sobie na wiele sposobów. Za zarobione pieniądze wysyłał paczki swoim rodzicom w Elwynn. Gdy Plansee był już bliski swojego odkrycia, Sigismund zdradził go. Przypisał wszystkie zasługi swojemu naukowcowi, który tak naprawdę nie miał z tymi badaniami nic wspólnego. Plansee otrzymał propozycję - albo dobrowolnie odda się władzom i pójdzie do więzienia za przypisywanie sobie cudzych odkryć oraz za samo nazwisko Simirl albo jego rodzice zostaną zamordowani. Młodzieniec oczywiście nie mógł dopuścić do śmierci swoich rodziców i poddał się Sigismundowi. Ten doniósł władzom Stormwind, że jego sługa, Harold Glossmount okazał się być jednym z Simirlów, do tego wykradł badania jego naukowcowi i część jego majątku. Plansee wylądował w więzieniu a po paru miesiącach miała zostać wykonana kara śmierci. Motywy Sigismunda do tej pory nie są zbyt jasne. Ucieczka z więzienia Plansee nie mógł znieść pobytu w więzieniu oraz świadomości, że zostanie ścięty. Podjął decyzję, że ucieknie, uda się do swoich rodziców w Elwynn i razem uciekną w inne miejsce. Dlatego, przez kilka miesięcy, kopał dziurę pod swoim łóżkiem w celi. Jednak w przeddzień jego ucieczki, do celi przyszli strażnicy więzienni, mówiąc, że jego czas już nadszedł. Plansee był zaskoczony, ponieważ do egzekucji miał jeszcze miesiąc. Został skuty i wyprowadzony z celi. Gdy został przyprowadzony na miejsce egzekucji, zauważył tam swoim rodziców. Ledwo ich zobaczył, a ci zostali ścięci na jego oczach. Dowiedział się, że Sigismund go okłamał. Oprócz tego, że wsadził Plansee do więzienia, wysłał także straż miejską ze Stormwind do domku jego rodziców. Za wyjawienie informacji o ich miejscu pobytu z pewnością dostał sporą nagrodę. Plansee wpadł w szał. Również miał być ścięty, jednak nagle na murach zauważył tajemniczą, zakapturzoną postać. Na chwilę przed egzekucją postać z murów jednym zaklęciem uśpiła kata i strażników i przeteleportowała go poza więzienne mury. Plansee szukał długo, ale nie mógł znaleźć tajemniczej postaci, która go uratowała. W końcu usłyszał, że został wypuszczony za nim pościg. Nie mógł tu zostać, wiedział, że musi opuścić miasto jak najszybciej. Zauważył wóz, który kierował się do głównej bramy miasta. Szybko wykorzystując okazję, wskoczył do niego, ukrywając się w beczce po rybach. Gdy wóz opuścił mury Stormwind, Plansee wyskoczył z wozu i zaszył się gdzieś w lasach Elwynn. Kim był jego wybawiciel? Na to pytanie dalej poszukuje odpowiedzi... Kolonia karna na Rubieży Przedzierając się przez gęste lasy od dobrych kilku godzin, młody Simirl znalazł schronienie w jednej z jaskiń. Bez namysłu wszedł do niej. Zapuszczając się coraz głębiej w jaskinię, Plansee w końcu padł z wycieńczenia. Po omacku znalazł niezbędne rzeczy do rozpalenia ogniska, przy którym odpoczął. Znalazł także w pobliżu rzucony o ziemię wyszczerbiony, krótki miecz, który podniósł z myślą, że może mu się przydać. Ponowny pobyt w więzieniu Minęło pół dnia, Plansee siedział przy gasnącym już ognisku, oparty o skałę, kiedy nagle usłyszał odgłosy brzęczącego metalu. Zerwał się na równe nogi i schował za jedną ze skał. Do jaskini wszedł mały, zbrojny oddział ze Stormwind. Ponieważ Plansee nie był zbyt dobrze ukryty, odnaleźli go bez większego problemu. Mimo prób nawiązania rozmowy z porucznikiem, młody uciekinier został z powrotem zakuty w kajdany i przeniesiony do więzienia w Stormwind, gdzie miał czekać na egzekucję. Tym razem zrobienie dziury nie wchodziło w grę, jego cela była codziennie sprawdzana. Mijały tygodnie, a egzekucja dalej nie została przeprowadzona. Plansee żył. Jednak pewnego dnia, został bez słowa wyjaśnienia wyciągnięty ze swojej celi. Ustawiono go w rzędzie razem z pięcioma innymi skazańcami - Edwardem Darkwood, Hansem Mountainbrew, Parkinem Manabomb i akolitą Thomasem Wideriver. Z początku Plansee myślał, że będzie to zbiorowa egzekucja, jednak tak nie było. W całą piątkę została wstrzyknięta dziwna, magiczna substancja, która spowodowała u wszystkich okropne nudności i w końcu utratę przytomności, została im także wypalona na karku liczba - Plansee otrzymał 127. Jego organizm bardzo ciężko zniósł zastrzyk substancji, wymiotował krwią i najszybciej z całej piątki stracił przytomność. Pobudka w twierdzy Plansee z bólem odzyskał przytomność w bardzo niewygodnym łóżku. Był przywiązany do niego, nie mógł się nawet rozejrzeć, gdzie się znajduje. Zdesperowany i przestraszony, wołał o pomoc, jednak nikt nie przyszedł. W końcu, po paru godzinach, do jego celi weszła starsza kobieta w zakrwawionym fartuchu. Zbadała Plansee i wyszła. Po paru minutach przyszło dwóch wojskowych, odpięli go, rzucili mu pod nogi ciuchy i kazali się ubrać, po czym wyprowadzili go na dziedziniec. Tam Plansee dostrzegł resztę skazańców, stojących na baczność przed kwaterą sierżanta. Dołączył do szeregu i czekał. Po chwili wyszedł czarnorytny krasnolud. Miał surową twarz, długą, ognistą brodę oraz charakterystyczny tatuaż na czole. Przedstawił się jako sierżant Kharim Lightfire. Wytłumaczył więźniom sytuacje, zapoznając ich z nowymi obowiązkami, do których należał między innymi trening na żołnierza. Plansee znajdował się na Rubieży, w twierdzy Alleri. Zaznaczył również, że magiczna substancja w ich żyłach może zostać zdalnie zdetonowana, w razie ucieczki lub wyjątkowo złego zachowania. Po tym krótkim wstępie skazańcy musieli od razu przystąpić do ćwiczeń, których sierżant ani trochę nie ułatwiał. Już pierwszego dnia ćwiczeń okazało się, że Plansee i reszta więźniów nie jest w najlepszej formie fizycznej, co potwierdziły próby wdrapania się na dach ratusza. Cała drużyna skończyła z poważnymi urazami. A to był dopiero początek. Pierwszy test Tygodnie mijały drużynie na treningach pod okiem surowego sierżanta. Pewnego wyjątkowo słonecznego dnia, podczas zbiórki sierżant Kharim oznajmił, że tego dnia trening odbędzie się za murami twierdzy i potrwa kilka dni, aby nauczyć drużynę przetrwania i pracy zespołowej. Lightfire dzięki magii światła i ognia przywołał majestatycznego, ognistego smoka, na którego kazał więźniom dosiąść. Sierżant usiadł na samym przodzie i wyruszyli. Podróż dla Plansee była fascynująca, tak jak i sam smok. To była miła odskocznia od rutyny jaka panowała w twierdzy. Po pewnym czasie drużyna doleciała do doliny Shadowmoon. Sierżant zaczął pikować w dół i będąc przy ziemi, kazał więźniom zejść. Wytłumaczył im co mają zrobić i odleciał bez pożegnania. Ich misją było przeżycie i powrót do twierdzy Alleri w ciągu czterech dni. Drużyna zaczęła się rozglądać po okolicy. Zdali sobie sprawę, że są w starych, draeneiskich ruinach, z których musieli znaleźć wyjście, co było dość trudne, przez wielkie infernale patrolujące teren. Drużyna "uzbroiła się" w naostrzone kości poległych draenei. Po pewnym czasie Thomas znalazł na czymś, co przypominało ołtarz, tajemniczy amulet. Gdy go podniósł, nad ołtarzem pojawił się upiór, który zaatakował Thomasa i resztę. Rozpoczęła się walka, jednak nie dość, że umiejętności bitewne skazańców były mizerne, to walczyli z upiorem, który z łatwością unikał ciosów. Zostało podjęte inne działanie - drużyna postanowiła, że jeśli zmuszą ducha do powrotu do urny, być może zniknie. Plansee rzucił się pierwszy z urną na upiora, chcąc go w niej zamknąć. Jednak to nie było rozwiązanie, duch bez problemu się wydostał. Wtedy Thomas, mimo że był początkującym kapłanem, użył amuletu na upiorze, zalewając go magią światłości i zmuszając do odejścia. Młody kapłan zachował magiczny amulet dla siebie, zawieszając go na szyi. Czas jednak naglił i trzeba było w końcu opuścić ruiny i udać się do Terrokar. Drużyna postanowiła, że spróbuje przejść niezauważona obok infernala, jednak plan się nie powiódł i wielki konstrukt ruszył w pogoń. Wszyscy w panice zaczęli uciekać w różne strony. Plansee razem z Thomasem cudem wybiegli za mury. Gdy w końcu odważyli się zatrzymać, zorientowali się, że infernal ich nie goni, jednak Hansa, Parkina i Edwarda również nigdzie nie było. Na szczęście po chwili Thomas dostrzegł ich, jak wychodzą z ruin. Gdy drużyna znowu była w komplecie, Edward dostrzegł w oddali twierdzę, na której murach powiewały barwy Przymierza, jednak drogi do niej strzegło dwóch potężnych Piekielnych Strażników. Przejście obok nich było niemożliwe, jednak tu Edward wszedł ze swoim planem, który polegał na zwróceniu na siebie uwagi tak, aby reszta drużyny mogła przejść. Pokrył swoją twarz mułem i piaskiem, stworzył bardzo prowizoryczną bombę dymną i ruszył. Minęła chwila i drużyna usłyszała huk i wzniecony nad ziemią popiół, co przykuło uwagę Strażników, którzy ruszyli w stronę wybuchu. To był znak do wyruszenia w stronę twierdzy. Drużyna powoli, aby nie wydawać hałasu, zaczęła iść w stronę murów. Pod twierdzą zatrzymali się i po chwili dołączył do nich Edward, wycieńczony po ucieczce. Po przedstawieniu się krasnoludzkim strażnikom, skazańcy zostali wpuszczeni, choć nie byli mile widziani na terenie Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota. Zostali zaprowadzeni do kapitana Gorima, który był gorszy od samego Kharima. Drużyna prosiła o skromny prowiant na drogę do Terrokar, jednak Gorim nie zamierzał pomagać więźniom. Nie za darmo. Warunkiem udzielenia pomocy w postaci racji żywnościowych było wysprzątanie z gnoju stajni, w których spały gryfy. Z wielką niechęcią, skazańcy musieli podjąć się tej pracy. Parkin zrobił prowizoryczne koszyki ze słomy dla wszystkich, w które nabierali gnój i wynosili go za mury twierdzy, wyrzucając do pobliskiego, spaczonego jeziorka. Gdy Plansee i Thomas wykonywali ponad dwudziestą rundę nad jeziorko, młody kapłan poślizgnął się o... cóż, gnój i zaczął wpadać do spaczonej wody. Plansee rzucił mu się na pomoc, jednak sam się poślizgnął i powoli osuwał się do jeziorka. Obaj wołali o pomoc, buty Plansee już zaczęły się przypalać i rozsypywać, do tego zaatakowała ich wygłodzona pantera. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili przybył Edward, który zaatakował panterę, zabijając ją kością draenei. Hans i Parkin pomogli wydostać się fotografowi i kapłanowi i obolali, wrócili do pracy. Gdy stajnia została wyczyszczona, drużyna udała się do kapitana Gorima, by zameldować o postępie. Ten, gdy dowiedział się o ukończonej robocie, nie wywiązał się z obietnicy, tylko wyśmiał skazańców. Wtedy jednak pojawił się Kharim, który przekonał kapitana, aby ten wydał racje żywnościowe i pomógł im w przedostaniu się na granicę. Gorim bardzo niechętnie rozkazał swoim gryfim jeźdźcom dostarczyć drużynę na granicę z lasem Terrokar. Po dotarciu na granicę, skazańcy zostali wypchnięci przez krasnoludzkich jeźdźców na ziemię, rzucili im torby z jedzeniem i odlecieli. Gdy Plansee zajrzał do swojej torby, były w niej jedynie obrzydliwe, zielone robaki. Wszyscy mieli robaki w torbach oraz notatkę "Jeśli nasze gryfy mogą to jeść, to i wy możecie. Gorim.". Głodna drużyna ruszyła w stronę twierdzy Alleri i ku ich zaskoczeniu, przy drodze znalazła drewnianą skrzynkę z oznaczeniami Przymierza, która była pełna suchego prowiantu. Bez zastanawiania się skazańcy przyjęli prowiant i jakiś czas później rozbili skromny obóz, aby przeczekać noc. Przed pójściem spać wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą, obiecując sobie, że będą się trzymać już zawsze razem i dowiodą swojej niewinności. Następnego dnia drużyna zorientowała się, że nocowała niedaleko obozu Hordy, która jakimś cudem ich nie zauważyła. Mając na uwadze, by zgłosić to sierżantowi, Plansee i jego kompani ruszyli w stronę fortu Alleri, który był już widoczny. Gdy drużyna była już niedaleko murów, dostrzegli w krzakach dwóch orków. Najprawdopodobniej byli zwiadowcami. Zdezorientowani, nie wiedzieli co robić i po chwili jeden z orków się odwrócił, dostrzegł skazańców i rzucił się do ataku razem z drugim orkiem. Wywiązała się ciężka i długa walka, Thomas wołał sierżanta błagalnym głosem, jednak ten nie przychodził. Pierwszy ork padł martwy, jednak już wtedy drużyna była bardzo ranna i bliska śmierci. Na ich szczęście pojawił się sierżant, który bez problemu zabił drugiego orka. Popatrzył na rannych skazańców i tylko pokiwał głową zmartwiony. Orkowie nie byli częścią ćwiczeń. Drużyna została odesłana do szpitala polowego, pod opiekę pani Basi, która przez tydzień zajmowała się ich ranami. Odbudowa wieży strażniczej Mijały kolejne dni. A może tygodnie? Plansee przestał liczyć. Codzienne, wyczerpujące treningi, skromne posiłki, wczesne pobudki i niespokojne noce, do tego myśli i koszmary o rodzicach, których utracił, nie zachęcały młodego Simirla do czegokolwiek. Ciągle czuł się winny śmierci swoich rodziców. Jednak starał radzić sobie i w takich okropnych chwilach. Bardzo chciał zająć się czymś innym niż bieganie wokół ratusza. I tak się w końcu stało. Na jednej ze zbiórek, sierżant Kharim oznajmił, że tego dnia drużyna znowu będzie pracować w terenie, zaraz przy murach twierdzy. Zaprowadził tam wszystkich i pokazał starą, zrujnowaną wieżę strażniczą, którą rozkazał odbudować z dostępnych materiałów. Wieża była w fatalnym stanie. Jednak nie wszyscy od razu poszli naprawiać wieżę. Sierżant wziął Hansa i Plansee nieco dalej, do miejsca z kilkoma kukłami i dużą, drewnianą skrzynią na broń. Kazał wybrać dwójce broń, z którą się już nie rozstaną. Hans wybrał dwa toporki, natomiast Plansee - halabardę. Po dokonaniu wyboru sierżant zamknął skrzynię i rozpoczął nauczać jak używać tych dwóch rodzajów broni, w teorii jak i w praktyce. Minęła godzina i Kharim zarządził sparing Plansee z Hansem. Walka była równa, choć emocjonująca. Przez pierwsze chwilę przewagę miał Hans, jednak później to Plansee wyszedł na wyprowadzenie tak efektywnie, że Hansowi wypadły z rąk toporki. Młody Simirl mógł zakończyć walkę, pokonując krasnoluda, jednak tak nie zrobił i zaczekał aż jego przeciwnik podniesie broń. Sierżant zauważył gest i po raz pierwszy zwrócił się do Plansee po imieniu, chwaląc to zachowanie. Ostatecznie początkujący halabardnik wygrał starcie, jednak walka była satysfakcjonująca również dla Hansa. Po walce Hans i Plansee wrócili do reszty, która radziła sobie całkiem dobrze z odbudową, Sierżant zostawił dwójkę kompanów pod wieżą, która dołączyła do Parkina, natomiast na wybór broni wziął Edwarda i Thomasa. Renowacje wieży, mimo bardzo małych umiejętności budowniczych, szły całkiem szybko. Plansee wykonał łóżka z reszty drewna i suszonej trawy oraz naprawiał dach. Jako swoją broń Edward wybrał dwa ostrza, Thomas wybrał kostur, natomiast Parkin - strzelbę. Po kilku godzinach ciężkiej pracy wieża została odbudowana. Sierżant obejrzał i pochwalił drużynę oraz pozwolił w niej mieszkać. Najgorsze zakupy Tydzień po opisanych wyżej wydarzeniach sierżant Kharim zlecił drużynie dość wyjątkowe zadanie - wyruszyć do Shattrath by odnowić zapasy. Parkinowi została powierzona sakiewka z pieniędzmi, Edwardowi koza potrzebna do transportu zakupionych dóbr, natomiast Plansee otrzymał listę zakupów. Kharim chciał widzieć ich z powrotem w ciągu dwóch dni. Po opuszczeniu murów twierdzy, drużyna od razu zajrzała do listy, aby sprawdzić, co muszą kupić. Wątpliwości w powodzenie misji pojawiły się już przy kilkudziesięciu litrach piwa "Brązowe orkowe", nie wspominając o dwóch tonach żelaza... Jednak, rozkaz to rozkaz. Po dotarciu do miasta skazańcy szybko przekonali się, że trzeba trzymać mieszek przy sobie. Spotkali bowiem grupkę dzieci z tutejszego sierocińca, które celowo wpadały w przechodniów i wybijały sobie zęby, licząc na zadośćuczynienie. Niektóre dzieci, najprawdopodobniej weterani ulicznej kradzieży, były zdolne łamać sobie kończyny. Na szczęście drużyna zorientowała się, o co chodzi i szybko oddalili się od sierocińca i udali się na targ. Ponieważ musieli zaopatrzyć twierdzę w prowiant, udali się na stragan z jedzeniem prowadzony przez ogra o wdzięcznym imieniu Ka'u. Jednak mimo szerokiej oferty, drużyna musiała zerwać handel z ogrem z powodu wygórowanych cen. Znaleźli jednak po chwili warsztat starego orka, Kuupasha, którego ceny były uczciwe, jednak na pytanie o dwie tony żelaza zrobił tylko wielkie oczy i wypędził kupców ze swojego warsztatu. Drużyna postanowiła, że na razie zostawi szukanie towaru po straganach i uda się do domu aukcyjnego. Po dotarciu do dzielnicy aldorów Plansee i jego towarzysze rozpoczęli handel z lokalnym aukcjonerem, który miał większość rzeczy z listy w bardzo przystępnych cenach. W momencie transakcji zaczęło się dziać coś dziwnego. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się gwałtownie zimno. Edward i Plansee wyjrzeli na zewnątrz i okazało się, że Shattrath zostało zaatakowane przez... nieumarłych. Nad główną częścią miasta latał lodowy żmij a poniżej oddziały draeneiskich windykatorów walczyły z ghoulami i szkieletami. Handel został natychmiastowo przerwany i skazańcy postanowili wydostać się z miasta i jak najszybciej powrócić do twierdzy, powiedzieć sierżantowi co się dzieje. Przebiegając nieopodal miejsca, w którym znajdowało się potężne naaru - A'dal, drużyna dostrzegła, że tajemniczy, zakapturzony mag, wchłania istotę światłości w kryształ i ucieka, teleportując się. Nikt nie zdążył zareagować, przerwać inkantację, Plansee i jego kompanii nie mogli się zatrzymywać. Gdy dobiegli na most, dostrzegli ledwo trzymający się oddział draenei, który jest pokonywany przez grupkę nieumarłych. Drużyna bez zastanowienia rzuciła się do pomocy. Po wygranej walce, wszyscy zauważyli, że na drugim końcu mostu stoi mag ze świetlistym kryształem. W momencie, gdy wszyscy mieli rzucić się do walki z nim, nadleciał lodowy żmij, zamrażając całą piątkę w wielkich bryłach lodu i chwilę później do maga podszedł... Ka'u, niosąc małą skrzyneczkę. Tajemniczy mag kazał ogrowi zająć się drużyną, wspomniał, że skrzynka musi zostać dostarczona do orków i odleciał na swoim żmiju. Lodowe bryły puściły i Ka'u rzucił się do ataku, na szczęście jego zdolności bojowe były na równi z umiejętnościami w handlu. Po szybkiej walce Edward podniósł skrzyneczkę i wszyscy ruszyli najszybciej jak mogli do twierdzy Alleri. Po dotarciu na miejsce, zdyszani skazańcy opowiedzieli o tym co zaszło w Shattrath i przekazali Kharimowi skrzyneczkę. Ten otworzył ją i nagle zaczęła wydobywać się z niej ciemna i złowroga energia, Plansee nigdy czegoś takiego nie widział. Po chwili z ziemi zaczęli wstawać trupy poległych żołnierzy. Atak od środka, z zaskoczenia, okazał się decydujący dla twierdzy. Jedyne co drużyna z Kharimem na czele mogła zrobić, to rozpalenie ogni sygnałowych na najwyższej z wież. Jednak po wejściu na wieżę widać było już ognie z innych placówek Przymierza. Cała Rubież została zaatakowana w jednym momencie. Sierżant zarządził odwrót. Ocalała szóstka cudem uszła z życiem i ukryła się w zrujnowanej wiosce draenei, Tuurem, gdzie przeczekała przez noc. Ucieczka przez las Tej samej nocy, Plansee śnił o swoich rodzicach. Widział ich egzekucję, zresztą to nie pierwszy taki sen. On i jego kompani zostali obudzeni przez Kharima. Krasnolud dał im po dwa jabłka z pobliskich drzew. Po skromnym posiłku Kharim oznajmił, iż trzeba ruszyć do Warowni Honoru na Półwyspie Piekielnego Ognia, tam znajdą pomoc. Chwilę po tym wszyscy wyruszyli z Tuurem w stronę przełęczy między Terrokar a jałowym Półwyspem. Przechodząc obok zrujnowanego cenariońskiego obozu, Parkin wyczuł zapach bomby many. Parę lat temu właśnie tam została spuszczona jedna z pierwszym manabomb. Zasugerował, że warto byłoby zboczyć z drogi i przeszukać obóz, jednak Kharim stwierdził, że ciągle obecne promieniowanie by wszystkich zabiło. Gdy drużyna dotarła do przełęczy, dostrzegła wielką armię zakutych w metal orków, którzy bronili przejścia. Nie mieli z nimi szans. Jednak to był najmniejszy problem. Obecność tak potężnej armii w tym miejscu oznaczała tylko jedną rzecz - nieunikniony atak na Warownię Honoru. Ekipa Kharima postanowiła udać się tam na około, przez moczary Zangar. Kiedy Plansee i jego przyjaciele mijali Shattrath, zaczęło się ściemniać. Podróż w nocy była wykluczona, dlatego drużyna rozbiła obozowisko pod murami miasta. Nagle Thomas otrzymał wizję od światłości. Widział uwięzioną w domu kobietę, która bardzo cierpiała, jednak powód tego był nieznany. Młody kapłan poprosił Kharima o zgodę na wyruszenie do Shattrath. Z początku nie zgodził się, jednak później, subtelnym gestem zezwolił na opuszczenie obozu przez Thomasa. Chciał on ruszyć sam, jednak drużyna to drużyna, sierżant został sam przy ognisku. Po dojściu pod miasto, na początku strażnicy nie chcieli przepuścić, jednak jeden z draenei skojarzył Plansee i resztę - to oni walczyli na moście z nieumarłymi. W ramach wdzięczności przejście za mury zostało udzielone. Ponieważ Parkin miał przy sobie pieniądze, postanowił, że zakupi poliestrowe kombinezony, które powinny ochronić wszystkich przed promieniowaniem w zniszczonym obozie druidów. Plansee poszedł z gnomem. Hans był wyjątkowo spragniony i udał się do karczmy. Natomiast Edward ruszył za Thomasem, który próbował z pomocą światłości zlokalizować miejsce, które widział w wizji. Po udanych zakupach (poliestrowe ciuszki i dziwne, gnomie urządzonko do badania czegoś tam) Plansee wraz z Parkinem dołączył do Thomasa i Edwarda. Złodziejaszek siłował się z zamkiem drzwi, za którymi najprawdopodobniej była kobieta z wizji. Niestety to nie był zwykły zamek, wymagał interwencji inżynieryjnego umysłu Manabomby. Po otwarciu drzwi wypadł na czwórkę kamienny żywiołak, który najwyraźniej strzegł tego miejsca. Wywiązała się walka, do której po jakimś czasie dołączył Hans - przez przypadek, uciekał przed ogrami. Co się stało w tej karczmie... wie tylko krasnolud. Po pokonaniu żywiołaka piwowar poczuł pewną więź z żywiołami. Delikatną i chwilową, ale jednak. Po wejściu do domu drużyna ujrzała siedzącą na łóżku, płaczącą kobietę. Przedstawiła się jako Evelin Crane, żona Marka Crane. Wyjawiła, że to Mark jest magiem, który wchlonął esencję A'dala. Sprzymierzył się ze złymi siłami, aby zapewnić byt sobie i swojej żonie. Ta chciała go powstrzymać od takiego szaleństwa, jednak na marne. Crane pobił swoją żonę i zamknął ją w domu, aby nikomu nie wyjawiła jego planów. Zamierza przekazać esencję Żelaznemu Czerepowi - przywódcy armii orków na Rubieży. Plansee i jego kompani nie mogli na to pozwolić. Thomas uleczył rany kobiety i po chwili wszyscy mieli opuścić Shattrath, jednak wtedy Edward podzielił się z resztą informacją o... papudze, która jest gdzieś w mieście. Mimo nalegań Parkina, Edward nie dał za wygraną, upierał się, że Varis, bo tak nazywała się papuga, jest częścią jego rodziny i nie zostawi jej tutaj. Złodziejaszek ruszył za tropem zielonych piór. Trop doprowadził drużynę do targu ogrów. Tam Edward dostrzegł - pokaleczoną papugę zamkniętą w klatce. Najpierw spytał się któregoś z ogrów o możliwość odkupienia ptaka, jednak cena ogra była zbyt duża. Dlatego Darkwood, przez... cóż, nieudany plan odwrócenia uwagi przez Plansee, został zmuszony do wydarcia klatki siłą. Drużyna zaczęła uciekać. Ogry, choć potężne, tempo miały podobne. Po przekroczeniu murów miasta, w końcu odpuściły. Po kilku głębszych oddechach, Parkin przypomniał sobie, że przecież ma przy sobie kombinezony. Ponieważ noc już się kończyła, trzeba był działać szybko, w końcu o świcie drużyna miała wyruszyć z Kharimem w kierunku Zangar. Po założeniu obcisłych kombinezonów cała piątka weszła na skażony teren. Gdy Parkin zaczął zbierać odczyty z resztek bomby, Plansee dostrzegł tajemniczego krasnoluda w pełnej zbroi i hełmie. Mimo prób rozmowy, ten zaczął iść z bronią w dłoni w stronę ekipy. W pierwszej kolejności odciął Thomasowi dłoń. Parkin widząc to, pobiegł przestraszony gdzieś poza wioskę. Szalony krasnal był powolny, jednak bardzo niebezpieczny. Plansee i jego kompani mogli jedynie się bronić. Na szczęście z odsieczą przybiegł Parkin razem z Kharimem. Paladyn bez problemu zabił najemnika. jednak stracił przytomność przez promieniowanie. Kharim potrzebował pomocy i taką pomoc mógł otrzymać na moczarach, we wiosce druidów z Cenariońskiego Kręgu. Podróż minęła ekipie bezproblemowo. Po dotarciu do jednej z wiosek, spotkali tam druida Harvenara, który stwierdził, że może uleczyć jego chorobę, jednak będzie potrzebował mózgu meduzy który można zdobyć z pięknej, ale niebezpiecznej istoty oraz totemu oczyszczenia, który jest w posiadaniu zamieszkałych tu Strzaskanych. Plansee i reszta ruszają do wioski istot, które niegdyś były dumnymi draenei. Edward zasugerował, że rozejrzy się po okolicy. Jednak po paru minutach Darkwood zostaje porwany i zaciągnięty do największego szałasu. Drużyna biegnie za nim, wdrapuje się na dach chatki wodza. Przez dziurę w pokrytym skórą dachu Parkin dostrzega Edwarda, który jest przypalany na rożnie, a obok niego stoi paru innych Strzaskanych. Plansee daje drużynie znak, by każdy rozciął dziurę pod sobą i skoczył z góry na przeciwnika. Plan nie do końca wyszedł, doszło do walki. Manabomb podpala jedną z desek, przez co cały domek szybko staje w płomieniach. Młody Simirl wykrada totem i skacze z kilkunastu metrów na ziemię, razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak... nie do końca na ziemię. Wszyscy spadli na grzbiet ogromnej, latającej meduzy, która zaczyna wzbijać się w powietrze. Wszyscy, mimo ogromnych starań, zaczynają się powoli zsuwać i spadać na ziemię. Ostaje się jedynie Hans i Plansee, który stojąc dumnie na głowie meduzy, wbija w nią halabardę, posyłając bestię na ziemię. Po dojściu do siebie, Edward rozcina głowę, wycinając mózg i razem z resztą udaje się w stronę wioski druidów. Drużyna oddaje Harvenarowi składniki niezbędne do wyleczenia Kharima. Ten wspomina, że przez osadę przechodził pewien tajemniczy mężczyzna. Ekipa skojarzyła fakty i doszła do wniosku, że to musi być Mark Crane, ten, który zamknął esencję Naaru w krzysztale. Pozostawiając Kharima pod opieką druidki Lynaeres, kompania udaje się od razu na północ za magiem. Po godzinie Plansee i reszta dociera na miejsce, w którym ma dojść do wymiany z orkami. Mag najwyraźniej jest przed czasem, ponieważ zielonoskórych jeszcze nie ma. Dochodzi do długiej wymiany zdań między drużyną a Markiem. Okazało się, że on również był więźniem w Warowni Honoru, pod dowództwem generała Tarlina - Rzeźnika. Pomimo sporych chęci, mag rozpoczyna długą i ciężką walkę. Choć wszyscy dzielnie walczyli, brak umiejętności i doświadczenia okazał się ogromną przeszkodą. Ostatni ostał się Hans, który nie zamierzał się poddawać. Krasnolud nagle poczuł w sobie moc żywiołów, które pomogły mu podczas walki z Markiem. I chociaż Hans walczył zaciekle, mag ostatecznie okazał się lepszy. Ogłuszył krasnoluda i już miał dobić wszystkich, gdy nagle na pole walki wjechała dumna kawaleria Przymierza z generałem Tarlinem na czele. Mark Crane został zabity od razu a Plansee zasnął, wycieńczony walką. Świat wojny Plansee Simirl obudził się w... całkiem wygodnym łóżku. Gdy się rozejrzał, okazało się, że leży w koszarach wojskowych razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Edward, Hans, Parkin, Thomas - wszyscy byli cali. Do pokoju wszedł piechur, który powiedział, że generał oczekuje ich w głównej sali. Plansee ubrał się, umył i udał się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi do Tarlina. Generał Tarlin wydawał się inny, niż opowiadał sierżant Kharim. Krasnolud uważał go za bydlaka, któremu nie można ufać. A Tarlin natomiast był... miły. Zasalutował drużynie, mówiąc, że Przymierze ma wobec nich wielki dług. Wywiązała się długa rozmowa o obecnej sytuacji na Rubieży, Warownia spodziewa się niedługo ataku zbierających się sił Hordy. W Plansee narodziła się nadzieja, że może tutaj, na Rubieży, znajduje się ktoś z jego rodziny, jednak generał odpowiedział przecząco. Nie pozostało teraz nic innego jak pomóc w obronie przed nadchodzącym atakiem orków. Warownia Honoru Choć przed kompanią było jeszcze dużo pracy, najpierw trzeba było dojść do siebie po tym wszystkim. Okazało się, że w łóżkach spędzili nieprzytomni trzy tygodnie. Plansee i reszta udali się do karczmy, gdzie najedli się do syta i rozmawiali o tym, co dalej. Esencja światłości została odzyskana, jednak dalej było wiele pytań. Skąd nieumarli na Rubieży? Czemu sprzymierzyli się z orkami? Co z sierżantem Kharimem? Trzeba był w końcu wziąć się do roboty. Miejscowy inżynier zlecił drużynie parę prac. Trzeba było naprawić kotły w koszarach, naprawić północną część muru, pomóc magowi oraz kapralowi Yuri. W pierwszej kolejności ekipa udała się do koszar, by naprawić ogrzewanie. Zasmolone kotły należało przetkać, dlatego Plansee udał się na dach, by odetkać komin. Ten jednak poślizgnął się na śliskich dachówkach i upadł, robiąc dziurę w dachu, którą musiał później naprawiać. Gdy zszedł na dół do reszty, okazało się, że Parkin odnalazł w jednym z pieców czaszkę draenei. To bardzo zaniepokoiło wszystkich, jednak na ten moment postanowili to zatrzymać dla siebie. Po naprawie kotłów ekipa udała się pod mur, który był w fatalnym stanie. Ze zrujnowanego budynku, który niegdyś stał obok, drużyna zaczęła pozyskiwać surowce potrzebne w budowie muru. Praca była bardzo ciężka i okropnie się dłużyła, jednak po kilkunastu godzinach mur był naprawiony. Jako tako, ale był. Jednak w zgliszczach Thomas odkrył małą, drewnianą szkatułkę. W środku znajdowała się strzykawka z żółtą substancją. Kolejna zagadka... Kompania udała się do kaprala Yuri. Ten stał na murze i wypatrywał oddziałów wroga. Zlecił drużynie zajęcie się sprawą stajennego Andrewa, który ma dziwny problem z robakami. Edward korzystając z okazji pokazał kapralowi strzykawkę i spytał się, czy coś o tym wie. Yuri niepewnie, ale wyjawił pewną tajemnicę. W Warowni od dłuższego czasu żołnierze "umilają" sobie czas przez właśnie tą substancję podawaną dożylnie. Ci, którzy tego nie wstrzykują, według kaprala szaleli przez okrucieństwa tej wojny. Okazuje się, że w Warowni jest kartel narkotykowy, za którym stoją prawie wszyscy. Jedynie generał Tarlin o niczym nie wie. Żyje tylko dlatego, że jego geniusz taktyczny pozwala żołnierzom przetrwać. Drużyna obiecała zachować tę informację dla siebie i ruszyła do dalszych zadań. Tajemnice wojskowe (WZÓR) # Stajnia i Stajenny Andrew, problem z robakami # Mag, intryga z narkotykami # Rozmowa z Cyrusem, jego śmierć z rąk kusznika # Konfrontacja z Gurką, oferta dołączenia do jego narkotykowego gangu # Zabawa w kucharzy, zatrucie sosu ktory mial byc wyslany na front, zamiana beczek # Okłamanie żołnierzy Gurki, test lojalnosci # Wyciąganie informacji od maga na temat dostawcy towaru # Wypuszczenie maga na wolność # Zdradzenie kusznikowi Gurki informacji na temat dostaw # Pójście do zbrojowni po broń, ustalenie planu # Rozmowa z Kapralem Yuri i przekazanie mu prawdy o śmierci jego przyjaciela, draenei # Zebranie siedmiu ludzi i wejście do koszar # Wyjawienie prawdy Tarlinowi # Atak nieumarłych i orków na koszary Mroczny Portal Nieumarli oraz orkowie zaczynają atakować koszary. Kapral Yuri i jego siedmiu ludzi broni jednej części koszar. W zbrojowni panuje bałagan i udaje się znaleźć zbroje jedynie dla trzech osób - Plansee, Parkina oraz Edwarda. Gdy drużyna wybiega ze zbrojowni, podłoga zaczyna się rozsuwać. Ze sporej dziury wychodzi czerw Puszek. Zwykłe ataki nic mu nie robią, dlatego Parkin wrzuca do jego paszczy worek z prochem a Edward wsadza mu do pyska rozpaloną pochodnię. Puszek zostaje rozerwany na strzępy. Hans oraz Parkin zabierają się za planowanie obrony na parterze, ustawiając beczki z prochem pod podłogą i przy bramie. Plansee, Edward i Thomas biorą po beczce z prochem i biegną na dach, by pomóc generałowi. Tarlin walczy dzielnie i bez problemu radzi sobie z orkami, którzy wdrapują się na dach. Trójka przyjaciół pomaga mu, zrzucając na głowy przeciwników podpalone beczki, które wybuchają. Podczas walki Edward zostaje ranny, jednak Thomas jest w stanie go wyleczyć mocą Światłości. Brama do koszar zostaje sforsowana i do środka zaczynają przedostawać się orkowie zakuci w ciężki pancerz razem z nieumarłymi. Gdy Tarlin i kompania znajdują się na piętrze, Parkin aktywuje zapalnik, który doprowadza do wybuchu beczek z prochem na parterze. Ten zostaje odcięty od piętra. Jednak od góry przechodzą orkowie i nieumarli. Z parteru przeciwnicy zaczynają się powoli wspinać. Sytuacja jest patowa, Tarlin zarządza odwrót do głównej komnaty. Tarlin wie, że orkowie chcą esencji światłości, dlatego nie zamierza im jej oddać. Z tajnej skrytki wyciąga zwój teleportacji, który po odczytaniu ma przenieść drużynę na bezpieczną odległość od Warowni. Generał daje Parkinowi na przechowanie esencję. Gdy zwój zostaje odczytany, okazuje się, że... nie działa. Do komnaty wdzierają się orkowie.Jest ich coraz więcej, z dziesiątki zrobiła się setka. Plansee był już gotowy na śmierć. Nawet Tarlin nie był w stanie jakkolwiek zaradzić. Jednak... nagle esencja zaczęła się rozświetlać. Rozbłysła na całe pomieszczenie, niszcząc wszystkich nieumarłych i oślepiając orków. To był moment, w którym Tarlin i drużyna przystąpili do kontrataku. Z nadzieją w sercu i siłami od Światłości, powoli zaczęli przepędzać orków, zabijając ich bez problemu. Ci, którzy widzieli co się dzieje, uciekli za mury Warowni. Gdy sytuacja się uspokoiła, Tarlin wydał nowe rozkazy, dzieląc się z drużyną pewnymi informacjami. Okazało się, że w Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota znajduje się niedokończona bomba many. Parkin i reszta dostali za zadanie dostać się do przełęczy, odnaleźć majora Clemensa, który miał zapewnić im podróż do Dzikiego Młota. Tarlin natomiast udaje się z Yurim pod Mroczny Portal w celu sprowadzenia posiłków. Gdy manabomba zostanie ukończona, drużyna ma ją przetransportować pod Portal, skąd zostanie zrzucona na Cytadelę Piekielnego Ognia - według Tarlina to tam znajdują się wszystkie siły orków. Zbombardowanie ich da znaczną przewagę i szybko zakończy wojnę. Zanim drużyna wyruszyła, generał dał wszystkim rangę kaprala - łącznie z odznaczeniami i możliwością zabrania ze zbrojowni ocalałych pancerzy. W zbrojowni Plansee i reszta odnajdują pod gruzami ocalałego orka. Ten wyjawia, że nieumarli są sprawką pewnego maga, z płonącą czaszką zamiast głowy. Plansee pomaga mu wydostać się spod kamieni i pozwala mu odejść. Kompania rusza na front, gdzie spotyka wcześniej wspomnianego majora Clemensa. Na miejscu toczy się wielka bitwa. Siły Przymierza i orków są wyrównane. Major twierdzi, że jedyna droga do Dzikiego Młota jest przez przełęcz i przejście trzeba sobie wywalczyć. Nie pozostaje nic innego jak walczyć. Rozpoczyna się długa i brutalna, trwająca kilka godzin walka. Drużyna ledwo uchodzi z życiem, dostając się na drugi koniec przełęczy, gdzie... odnajduje sierżanta Kharima. Krasnoludowi zdecydowanie nie podoba się pomysł zrzucenia bomby many na Cytadelę - są tam bowiem nie tylko wojownicy, ale również kobiety oraz dzieci. Sierżant nie zgadza się na ten plan, jednak zamierza udać się razem z drużyną do Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota. I choć reszta uważa zrzucenie bomby za dobre rozwiązanie, Plansee ma poważne rozterki. Z jednej strony zakończy to brutalną stronę, ale z drugiej nie ma w tym honoru ani praworządności. Podróż minęła szybko. Drużyna z Kharimem na czele zgłosiła się do kapitana Gorima, by zameldować o rozkazie generała Tarlina, dotyczącym dokończenia konstrukcji bomby many. Kapitan zezwolił Parkinowi dokończyć pracę. Broń była prawie skończona, brakowało jedynie gnomiego geniuszu, aby wszystko działało. Po skończeniu pracy, Kharim nie potrafił wytrzymać. Uważał, że nie ma w tym honoru i nie dopuści do zrzucenia tej bomby. Cała drużyna z wyjątkiem Plansee ustawiła się przed bombą, by ją chronić przed sierżantem, który chwycił za broń. Choć każdy miał do niego ogromny szacunek, rozkazy generała były priorytetem. Simirl z początku wybrał stronę Kharima, jednak gdy ten rzucił się z toporem na jego własnych towarzyszy, Plansee rzucił się na krasnoluda, powalając go na ziemię. Gdy sierżant wstał, dostał kilka strzał w plecy od stojących wyżej krasnoludów z Gorimem na czele. Kapitan kazał zamknąć sierżanta w celi a drużynie rozkazał przetransportować bombę za pomocą jego najsilniejszych gryfów. Kierunek - Mroczny Portal. Już z gryfów można było dostrzec ogromne siły orków napierające na Portal. Przy nim, mała armia Przymierza, broniła się przed brutalnymi atakami przeciwnika. Drużyna wylądowała i zameldowała, że bomba jest gotowa do zrzutu. Generał jednak... zmienił plan. Bomba many ma zostać zrzucona, ale w Portal. Parkin doskonale wiedział, do czego to doprowadzi. Manabomba po zetknięciu z tak potężnym skupiskiem energii magicznej, jakim jest Mroczny Portal, spowoduje wybuch zdolny zniszczyć całą Rubież. Tarlin również o tym wiedział, już od początku miał taki plan. Uważał, że tylko zniszczenie tego świata może zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Azeroth. Edward, Hans, Thomas oraz Parkin zgodzili się na plan. Kilku piechurów zaczęło powoli transportować bombę prosto w stronę Portalu. Plansee był już poważnie zdezorientowany. Już odnośnie zniszczenia samej Cytadeli miał wątpliwości, a co dopiero całej Rubieży, na której jest mnóstwo niewinnych istnień. Nie mógł na to pozwolić. Dobył swojej halabardy i gdy wszyscy byli zajęci czymś innym, ruszył ze swoim orężem w stronę manabomby. Dobiegł do niej i wbił w nią swoją broń, trwale uszkadzając bombę. Generał zszokowany rozkazuje zakuć Plansee i dokonać egzekucji na nim. Tarlin krzyczy do piechurów, by ci wrzucili bombę przez Portal mimo wszystko. Według Parkina, zdestabilizowana bomba many zniszczy nie tylko całą Rubież, ale i część Azeroth. Na to drużyna się już nie może zgadzać. Postanawia zaatakować Tarlina. Plansee dobywa swojej broni i również staje do walki. Generał okazał się być niesamowicie ciężkim przeciwnikiem - w pewnym momencie jego oczy rozświetliły się na czerwono, zaczął mówić nieswoim głosem, nie tak melodyjnym i pełnym charyzmy jak wcześniej. Tarlin bez problemu powala całą drużynę. Jednak orkowie akurat w tym momencie przełamali ostatnie linie obrony Przymierza. Plansee, leżąc na ziemi, widzi tylko jak pewien stary ork podchodzi do zdyszanego generała Tarlina i dobija go swoim młotem. W tym momencie, młody Simirl traci przytomność, mając świadomość, że może już się nie obudzić. Orkowie i ich kultura (WZÓR) # Pobudka na wozie, Plansee, Thomas i Edward są w klatkach # Orczyca wypuszcza drużynę i wprowadza na arene, tam droczy się z nimi (Jahira) # Żelazny Czerep, wódz Hordy nieco milej wita ludzi i oprowadza po wiosce pod cytadelą piekielnego ognia # Chwila przerwy w namiocie, pani szaman i masc # Kopanie rudy czarnej skały, poznanie Pędraka # Drużyna kopie całą noc i odkrywa wystarczającą ilość rudy dla wszystkich # Transport rudy do huty, spotkanie Czaszki (Rhoben) # Spotkanie z Żelaznym Czerepem, ciężka rozmowa, intencje Hordy Cieni (brak jedzenia, przeżycie) # Zaćmienie na niebie # Dwutygodniowy trening pod okiem Jahiry i wykucie nowej bronii # Pędrak zaginął, Jahira wyrusza z drużyną na poszukiwania # Walka z fel reaverem (Łazaczem), zwycięstwo # Dziwny, wspólny koszmar, Rhoben planuje atak na jedną z wiosek orków na północy # Drużyna idzie do Żelaznego Czerepa, jednak ten umiera ze starości # Tydzien pozniej dochodzi do bitwy, Rhoben wskrzesza draenei na sciezce chwały # Jahira umiera, Pędrak umiera, Edward traci oko, manabomba zostaje zrzucona na północy # Drużyna udaje się do Shattrath Niesforny czarodziej (WZÓR) # Edward, Plansee i Thomas wchodzą do Shattrath i spotykają Hansa i Parkina # Odpoczynek i rozmowa w karczmie # Micky i jego dziwna oferta (wierzchowce za informacje o Rhobenie), odrzucenie tej oferty # Atak zabójców # Ponowna rozmowa z Mickym, Gildia Bruxon, runa Ukrytego # Wyjście z miasta, drużyna wyrusza w stronę Szadołmun # Ponowny atak zabójców po drodze, pomoc (pomoc...) dziwnego maga Matthewa Menerove # Plansee dowiaduje sie, że Rhoben ma na nazwisko Simirl ( :O ) # List (duchy z Oshu'gun, esencja A'dala w Blade's Egde, esencja ciemności w Szadołmun) # Drużyna dzieli sie na trójki (Parkin, Edward, Plansee -> Blade's Egde | Matthew, Hans, Thomas -> Oshu'gun) # Podróz do Blade's Egde, luźne rozmowy Nieś pokój, nie wojnę (WZÓR) # Dotarcie do Sylvanaar # Rozmowa z Lynaeres Sharpmoon, wiesc o atakach ogrów na osade elfów, siostry z wydłubanymi oczami # Rozmowa z ogrem Wizjerem, przeznaczenie, esencja adala u arakkoa, wyjasnienie problemu z ogrami (negocjacje druidow z ogrami, zamordowanie ich, przybycie wskrzeszonego gruula, ogry chca uciec i pozbywają sie zlego przywództwa, elfy nie pozwalają na przejscie ogrów przez wioskę) # Próba rozmowy z Lynaeres o przeprowadzeniu ogrów przez osade do Shattrath, elfka pluje druzynie w twarz # Niespodziewany atak ogrów, drużyna nie chce wspierać żadnej ze stron, dochodzi do walki miedzy ogrami, ogłuszanie, Parkin zawala bramę aby ogry nie mogly sie przedostac # Bitwa ucicha, rozmowa z Rhobenem, ten wyjawia że to on stworzył złote pióro Simirlów # Rozmowa z Calindą, która wyjawia, że jej siostry i ona nie zgadzaja sie z Lynaeres, kula do teleportacji, jedną połowę ma elfka, drugą ogrzy szaman, brak kontaktu # Teleportacja do obozu ogrow, rozmowa z wodzem, wodz nienie chcechciałbym mowic # Rytual stania sie czescia klanu, naga druzyna, pajakajajaki # Wodz zdradza druzynie powod braku kontaktu, "dobry" duch, ostrzezenie, naszyjnik, zielone wlosy # Ekipa wraca do osaddy elfow,. Przekazuje wieści Calinde i wymysla plan uspienia calej osady za pomoca trucizny w posilku, aby ogry mogly przejsc # Poinformowanie ogrow i, wprowadzenie planu w zycie # Atak opetanej lunaynaeres ktora umiera jak szmata w dwie tury # Resztki klanu przechodza przez osade # Nagly atak gruula, ratowanie parkina, pokonanie gruula # Zjednoczenie elfow i, ogrow, I'kil, rhoben kradnie moc z pomoca urzadzen tytanow, niewiadomo gdzie jest, druzyna dostaje dysk tytanow, # Powrot do shattrath Duma drużyny (WZÓR) # Dotarcie do Shattrath, spotkanie drużyny w karczmie # Rozmowy o postępie, Rhoben ukrywa sie w Akindun razem z konsolą, dysk z danymi tytanów # Matthew zaczyna ściemnać o jego przybyciu na Rubież, wynajął gildię Bruxon, zakon Matthewa, zachowanie balansu miedzy swiatlem i pustka, jego mistrz Caine, Wielki Kurator Zakonu, widzi ze druzyna chce zniszczyc rubiez i w ogole dziwne rzeczy robi, Matthew chciał sie wykazać, wykradl sztylet mistrza ktory mogl go jednorazowo przeniesc na rubież #Mia Darkwood, odciagniecie uwagi Rhobena, pocałunek Mia i Plansee #Spotkanie z Exarchą Tuun, plan ataku na Akindun #Plansee atakuje z siłami draenei akindun od zachodu, Parkin północ, Hans wschód #Matthew, Thomas, Edward dostają sie do środka aby wyłączyć konsolę #Natarcie Plansee idzie zgrabnie w przeciwienstwie do reszty #Grupa od konsoli odkrywa, że nie ma żadnego urządzenia tytanów, zaćmienie jest spowodowane przez tytana o imieniu Razah, ktory zamierza oczyscic wszechswiat z niedoskonalych form życia #Matthew teleportuje do shattrath całą drużynę oprócz... Hansa, który umiera razem z brokenami #Drużyna budzi się w Shattrath Walka o wolność (WZÓR) # Dyskusja o dalszych działaniach # Poznanie Lauren # Druzyna rusza po Kharima Ostatni test (WZÓR) # Druzyna dochodzi do twierdzy dzikiego młota # Walka z Gorimem i jego jezdzcami # Odnalezienie Kharima, Lauren widzi go po latach # Ekipa rusza po esencję ciemności do black temple # Wejscie kanalami, Lauren zabija koscista hydre na szczała # Wszyscy wychodza na powierzchnie, armia szkieletow, Kharim naliczyl ich 1002 # Walka z nimi i z wielkim behemotem # Z behemota wypada gnom, okazuje sie, ze to byl ostatni trening drużyny # Druzyna wchodzi do srodka, Rhoben, esencja i Mia zamknieci w czasowej pułapce brokenów # Edward zabiera Mia, Plansee cudem odbiera pióro, druzyna zabiera esencje ciemnosci i swiatlosci, Rhoben wydostaje sie z pułapki # Drużyna odlatuje do Shattrath # nowy plan (Parkin i Lauren -> Blade egde, manabomba, Edward i Matthew -> Netherstorm, pomoc tym smiesznym ludzikom, Plansee i Vaernar -> cóż... obrona shattrath) Obrona Shattrath (WZÓR) # A więc... # Oblężenie się zaczyna, ciemnosc zapada # Ekipa spotyka Rhobena w centrum miasta # Plansee i Vaernar uciekaja przed nim, rzucają się w wir walki, jednak... po 20 minutach Shattrath upada, stając w ogniu # Ekipa walczy dalej, jednak tracą przytomnosc # Dwójka przyjaciół budzi sie przymocowana kajdanami do sciany, Rhoben chce sie dowiedziec, gdzie jest esencja swiatlosci # Nikt nic nie mowi, wiec rhoben zostawia im w pomieszczeniu ognistego goliata by ich zabil # W ostatnim momencie do srodka wpada windykator draenei, ratujac ich z opresji # Trójka wybiega w strone tawerny, poniewaz tam Thomas zlokalizowal esencje (matt ukrył ją w kuflu) # Po drodze pomagaja obcemu rycerzowi smierci, ktory chwile pozniej broni ich przed zmijem mrozu, windykator umiera # Plansee i Vaernar gubią się w ogniu, Thomasa dopada Rhoben, Plansee odnajduje ich i rozmawia z Rhobenem o rodzinie, dowiaduje sie ze Simirlowie dowiedzieli sie, ze Rhoben chce sie sprzymierzyc z Razahem i zabili go z tego powodu, teraz Rhoben sie msci # Plansee bije w ryj rhobena i bierze Thomasa na bary, uciekajac z nim do karczmy # Tam dopada ich Rhoben i... opętana Mia, ktora rzuca sie na Plansee I JUŻ MA GO ZABIĆ, ALE THOMAS SWIECI JEJ W RYJ LATAR... WRÓĆ, ESENCJĄ # Cała trójka zostaje wyteleportowana poza mury miasta razem z esencją # Spotkanie z Kharimem i resztą drużyny Złote Lwy (WZÓR) # Krótka narada, drużyna rusza do Nagrand, do kręgu elementów, w tym miejscu mogą odczytać z dysku informacje na temat Razaha, matt wyjawia, ze to jego zakon wskrzesil Rhobena PRZEZ PRZYPADEK # Po dotarciu Matt zaczyna pozyskiwac informacje, cała druzyna broni go za wszelką cene # Udalo sie, wszyscy zostali otoczeni niebieska bariera, konstrukt z interfejsu odpowiada na pytania druzyny # Okazuje sie, ze na te chwile, smiertelnicy nie maja z nim szans, Razah ma w sobie manabomby ktore niszcza tylko żywych i zamierza przejsc przez dark portal, dwie osoby mogą przedostac się tym portalem na Azeroth # Kharim postanawia, ze razem z Mia i papugą przejdzie na drugą stronę, wezmie wojsko z nethergarde i zniszczy portal po stronie azeroth # Druzyna sie zgadza i Ci co zostali wyruszaja do shattrath na last stand # EPICKA WALKA W WARCRAFCIE # Druzyna dochodzi do centrum miasta, spotyka Rhobena, ktory wskrzesza wszystkich zabitych przed chwila nieumarlych # Nagle nadjezdza Kharim z kawaleria Przymierza - nie zniszczyl portalu, nie zostawilby druzyny na smierc # tytan pojawia sie nad druzyna i strzela w nich laserem, jednak Matt jakims czary mary przenosi ekipe do... wnetrznosci razaha # tam druzyna odnajduje kilkadziesiat bomb i rhobena # EPICKA WALKA Z RHOBENEM I RHOBENO-RAZAHEM # "nigdy nie dowiesz sie kim jestes" # Parkin bierze tarcze Lauren, ktora zaabsorbowala energie zyciowa geneosaura i kalibruje bomby tak, aby dzialaly tylko na nieumarlych # Rhobeno-razah zostaje pokonany, bomby zaczynaja sie detonować, dzieki złotemu pióru matt teleportuje drużyne do shattrath # EVERYBODY LIVES! # matt tworzy portal do stormwind # minelo kilka tygodniu, druzyna zostaje oczyszczona z zarzutow, nazwana oficjalnie bohaterami azeroth i otrzymuja najwyzsze odznaczenie w przymierzu - zlotego lwa EPILOG: Plansee dowiaduje się o tym, że ktoś z jego rodziny znajduje sie na Kul Tiras, postawił sobie nowy cel w życiu: nie zamieszka w rodzinnej posiadłości dopóki nie odnajdzie wszystkich członków swojej rodziny, wszystkie informacje które Plansee mogl uzyskac z ksiąg wojskowych na temat miejsca pobytu kobiet z rodu zostały usunięte, najprawdopodobniej przez Rhobena, przygotowania do wypłyniecia i zamieszkania w Boralus. Nowy początek Plansee był gotowy do przeprowadzki na Kul Tiras. Nie brał wielu rzeczy ze sobą, głównie pieniądze, które otrzymał w podarunku od Kharima. Zamierzał za nie kupić sobie jakiś skromny dom w Boralus. O świcie był już w porcie, gdzie czekał na niego przy zacumowanym statku Edward Darkwood. Po ciepłym przywitaniu zajęli swoje miejsce w kajucie i po pół godzinie wypłynęli z doków. Podróż mijała spokojnie, długie godziny na statku Plansee i Edward umilali sobie wspomnieniami z wydarzeń na Rubieży. Gdy statek dopłynął do portu w Boralus, młody Simirl był oczarowany klimatem miasta. Jednak zwiedzanie i zachwycanie się otoczeniem Plansee musiał zostawić na później, bowiem jego mieszek ze złotem jest tu najmilszym gościem. Edward poradził, aby jego kompan od razu przystąpił do szukania domku, w którym zamieszka. W pierwszej kolejności wynajął pokój w tawernie na dwie noce, a wszystkie kosztowności za małą opłatą zdeponował w banku. Lepsze to niż trzymanie pieniędzy pod łóżkiem w przepełnionej złodziejami knajpie. Na swoje szczęście szybko znalazł sprzedawcę. Był nim stary krasnolud, Torgrim, który do pewnego czasu prowadził karczmę, jednak był zmuszony do zamknięcia jej z powodu powrotu do Wschodnich Królestw. Budynek spodobał się Plansee od razu. Oparty na wysokich, drewnianych palach, dwupiętrowy dom z małym tarasem, z którego można obserwować rankiem budzące się do życia miasto pasował w sam raz do jego potrzeb. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia kupił dom, dając krasnoludowi większość część swoich pieniędzy. Minął tydzień, a Plansee całkowicie wyposażył nowe mieszkanie w potrzebne rzeczy. Skromne meble i sprzęty w pierwszej kolejności, jednak dalej czegoś brakowało. Brakowało w tym domu jego pasji, jaką jest oddanie się badaniom nad tradycyjnymi technikami fotografii. Zakupił potrzebne rzeczy do stworzenia małego zaplecza, gdzie pracował nad wadami swojego projektu, takimi jak długi czas ekspozycji czy nieporęczność. Zdecydował, że dotrze ze swoimi odkryciami do większej ilości osób, dlatego pewnego dnia zorganizował pod swoim domem pokaz swojej techniki, robiąc wylosowanym osobom zdjęcie za darmo, które później wywoływał i przenosił za pomocą prymitywnego powiększalnika na sporych rozmiarów papier. Cieszył się wysokim zadowoleniem przechodniów, którzy byli zachwyceni wynalazkiem, a z ust niektórych dało się usłyszeć szepty "patrzcie, to ten bohater co uratował Rubież", dzięki czemu zyskał szacunek mieszkańców jeszcze szybciej. Udana prezentacja nie była jedyną przyjemną rzeczą tego dnia. Gdy Plansee robił ostatnie zdjęcie wylosowanej osobie, okazało się, że tą osobą jest Mia Darkwood, siostra Edwarda. Po skończonych pokazach Plansee zaprosił ją do domu na bawarkę. W końcu gdy tylko się poznali wpadli sobie w oko, ale podczas walki o wolność Rubieży nie było czasu na rozmowy, a co dopiero romanse. Szybko poznali, że świetnie się dogadują i od tego dnia, zaczęli się regularnie spotykać. Raz ona przychodziła do niego, raz on do niej. Z tym drugim było ciężej, bo trzeba było to robić pod nieobecność Edwarda. Ani Plansee, ani Mia jakoś nie mogli się zebrać by mu powiedzieć o tym ze względu na przesadną troskę jej brata. Przez ten czas Plansee oczywiście nie próżnował i próbował się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć o swojej rodzinie. Jego śledztwo do tej pory wykazało, że dziesięć lat temu pojawiła się w Boralus pewna kobieta. Była młoda, miała niecałe szesnaście lat. Nie wiadomo jak się tu dostała, jednak została szybko przygarnięta jako przybrana córka przez pewną bezdzietną rodzinę z Tiragarde. Plansee udało się dotrzeć do tych ludzi i dowiedział się paru bardzo ważnych rzeczy. Dziewczyna, którą przyjęli do siebie, była przestraszona w dniu, kiedy została odnaleziona na wyspach. Opowiadała o tym, że po zamordowaniu jej ojca i wysłania matki na posterunek Przymierza sama została odesłana do obowiązkowej służby w wojsku, gdzie spędziła kilka długich i bardzo ciężkich lat. Nękana psychicznie postanowiła uciec skradzionym kutrem rybackim jak najdalej od Stormwind i tak też trafiła na Kul Tiras, gdzie w tym czasie Przymierze nie miało wpływów. Gdy ukończyła dwadzieścia pięć lat, bez pożegnania opuściła dom Godwinów - rodziny, która ją przygarnęła. Zostawiła po sobie jedynie liścik, w którym było napisane tylko jedno zdanie - "Pora ich odnaleźć". Wychodzi na to, że Nicole Godwin, bo takie imię i nazwisko przybrała po dotarciu do Boralus, postanowiła dowiedzieć się, co się stało z jej rodem. Plansee postanowił ją odnaleźć. Jednak młody bohater nie mógł poświęcić się całkowicie poszukiwaniu młodej Nicole. Aby utrzymać dom, musiał zacząć pracować jako poborca podatkowy. Cóż, nie jest to praca marzeń Plansee, ale musiał się tym zadowolić. Do tego wszystkiego doszło coś, czego Plansee się kompletnie nie spodziewał - Mia jest w ciąży. Młody Simirl nie do końca wiedział co zrobić, był... niezdarny w tych sprawach, szczególnie że nie był pewny uczucia do niej, jednak pani Darkwood postawiła sprawę jasno - powinni razem zamieszkać, jeśli nie z miłości, to chociaż dla dobra dziecka. Plansee zgodził się, w głębi serca czuł że Mia jest kobietą, przy której chce spędzić swoje życie. Mia wprowadziła się do niego razem z... Edwardem, który jak się okazało jest bezrobotny i nie ma się gdzie podziać. Na to również Plansee udzielił zgody. Nie licząc kłótni o nazwisko, jakie powinna przyjąć Mia i dziecko, to ich życie mijało spokojnie. Jednak pewna rzecz niepokoiła całą trójkę tak samo. Była to wieść o chorobie, która powoli rozprzestrzenia się po całym świecie. Niespodziewani goście Dni mijały spokojnie. Plansee siedział nad swoim stanowiskiem, gdzie badał właściwości substancji czułych na światło, gdy nagle usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Gdy odkrywca otworzył drzwi do swojego domu, ujrzał starą znajomą - Lauren Lightwrath razem z ciekawą towarzyszką. Była to worgenka ubrana w szatę. Z twarzy, mimo jej dzikiej i zwierzęcej urody, wyglądała na bardzo nieśmiałą. I taka rzeczywiście się okazała. Przedstawiła się jako Abigail Menerove, żona Matthewa. Plansee wpuścił kobiety do środka, zaciekawiony sprawą, która je do niego sprowadza. Lauren wyjaśniła, że Matt bada tajemnicę dziwnej choroby, która według niego nie jest naturalna, a stworzona przez kogoś. Jednak ten zaginął i przez miesiąc nie dawał znaku życia, ale zostawił po sobie listę osób, na której były nazwiska osób, do których należało się zgłosić po pomoc w odszukaniu go. Oprócz Plansee był tam również Edward Darkwood, Lauren Lightwrath, Saphia Tenveris, Wilhelm Stolz-Irving a także Patrick Flannigan. Z początku Simirl nie chciał wyruszyć na poszukiwanie Matta, głównie ze względu na dziecko, jednak Lauren zaproponowała, że paladyni stacjonujący w Boralus przyjmą jego narzeczoną wraz z dzieckiem pod dach swoich koszar. Plansee i Edward zgodzili się i wyruszyli po następne osoby z listy. Pierwszą osobą do zwerbowania był Patrick Flannigan. Z informacji, jakie miała Lauren, znajdował się on również w Boralus. Tak się złożyło, że Edward zna go bardzo dobrze i znał miejsce, w którym Patrick powinien przesiadywać. Nowa kompania udała się do najbardziej zapyziałej karczmy w mieście i... odnaleźli tam Flannigana. Wyglądał oraz zachowywał się jak na cwaniaczka przystało. Okazało się, że zna Matta dobrze, jednak nie wie nic o jego położeniu. Próbował wymigać się od całej sprawy, jednak charyzma Lauren przekonała go do dołączenia do poszukiwań. Z Boralus Plansee i reszta, dzięki uprzejmości magów stacjonujących w koszarach, przenieśli się za pomocą portalu do Dalaranu. Tam mieli odszukać Saphie Tenveris, znaną maginię i przywoływaczkę. Gdy Lauren zapukała do jej mieszkania, okazało się, że czarodziejkę odwiedza ostatnia osoba z listy - Willhelm Stolz-Irving. Z tego co Plansee zdołał usłyszeć dwójka mówiła coś o Ostoi i statkach. Spytani o Matthewa również odparli, że nie mają pojęcia o jego położeniu, jednak Saphia dzięki swoim magicznym zdolnościom była w stanie namierzyć statek Menerova. Był to statek Ostoi, który posiadał na pokładzie coś w rodzaju magicznego nadajnika. Z dużą dokładnością udało się ustalić, że statek obecnie znajdował się gdzieś przy wyspach na Morzach Południowych. Powrót do Stormwind Dzięki Saphie kompania już w pełnym składzie znalazła się w Stormwind. Tam należało zająć się kilkoma bardzo ważnymi sprawami. Trzeba było zdobyć statek, kapitana oraz załogę. Willhelm poprowadził drużynę do starego znajomego, kupca Francisa, z nadzieją na zdobycie jego wsparcia. Po dotarciu do jego sklepu okazało się, że nie żadnego statku, ale ma informacje, skąd można taki zdobyć. Niejaki Cato powinien być w posiadaniu statku należącego do kapitana Szablorękiego, który na ten moment przebywał w więzieniu. Tak więc drużyna podzieliła się na dwa zespoły - Plansee, Saphia i Lauren udali się do Cato, by poprosić o użyczenie statku, natomiast Edward, Willhelm oraz Patrick mieli za zadanie wyciągnąć kapitana z więzienia. Abigail za to udała się poszukać załogi. Bez tracenia czasu zespół Plansee udał się w stronę doków. Przemierzając port zauważyli, że strzeże go dość spora liczba magów ubranych w czerwone szaty. Jeden z nich zatrzymał grupę, nie dopuszczając do Cato. Za przejście zażądał jednego srebrnika. Wdawanie się w bójkę mogłoby okazać się... ryzykowne, więc Plansee i reszta wróciła do miasta, aby poszukać okazji do zarobku. Przechodząc przez uliczki Stormwind, natknęli się na pewien incydent. Ktoś zamknął się w domu razem z zakładnikiem. Z relacji piechura okazało się, że jest to złodziej, który napadł na jubilera i teraz żąda wolnego przejazdu za mury miasta, inaczej zabije zakładnika. Saphia i Plansee opracowali plan, który zakładał, że wyczarowane stworzonko wejdzie do środka i zatruje złodzieja jadem, który po kilku minutach sprawi, że ten zaśnie. Jednak w międzyczasie wydarzyło się coś niespodziewanego. Tak jak wcześniej złodziej był bardzo nerwowy i dużo krzyczał, tak teraz... zamilkł. Lauren i reszta nie mogli ryzykować. Wyważyli drzwi i wdarli się do środka. Tam ujrzeli zamordowanego mężczyznę, nad którym klęczała zapłakana kobieta. Nad nimi stał odziany w ciemne szaty mężczyzna. Zaczął mówić coś o "Wielkim Sprawiedliwym", jego powrocie oraz o duszach, które potrzebuje. Zaatakował Plansee i jego kompanki i mimo sporej mocy, poległ w walce. Przy nim ekipa znalazła kilkadziesiąt miedziaków oraz list... zaproszenie na przywołanie "Sprawiedliwego" z dokładną lokalizacją. Lauren zdecydowała, że zaniesie ten list paladynom z Katedry, oni się tym zajmą. Po dość niemiłym wejściu do Katedry, grupka dostrzegła opata Carmaiera - pod nieobecność Arcybiskupa Francisa to on zajmował się wszystkimi jego sprawami i obowiązkami. Już na początku rozmowy opat sprawiał wrażenie bardzo... przywiązanego do Światłości. Podziękował za dostarczenie listu w jego ręce i gdy już mieli wychodzić, do Carmaiera podbiegł zrozpaczony mężczyzna, który wypytywał o swoją córkę, która podobno wplątała się w jakąś sektę. Opat odparł, że dzięki trójce kompanów jej grzechy zostaną oczyszczone... ze śmiertelnym skutkiem. Zdesperowany ojciec błagał opata, aby ją oszczędził, jednak ten miał to gdzieś. Uważał, że śmierć będzie dla niej ratunkiem. Gdy mężczyzna miał już opuścić Katedrę, Plansee podszedł do niego i spytał, o co dokładnie chodzi. Okazało się, że w Stormwind od pewnego czasu istnieje kult, który zbiera dzieci i młodzieńców, aby ci przywołali Wielkiego Sprawiedliwego. Kościół od długiego czasu ich poszukiwał, teraz kiedy poznał ich lokalizację, wyślą paladynów, aby dokonali rzezi. Plansee oraz Lauren nie mogli do tego dopuścić. Saphia nieco niechętnie, jednak również udała się w miejsce kultu. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Lauren dzięki swojej charyzmie zdołała przekonać dzieci, że kroczą złą ścieżką. Uświadomione, zaprzestały natychmiast rytuału przywoływania. Plansee radził im uciekać, jednak... było już za późno. Przybyła czwórka paladynów, którzy byli gotowi zabić nie tylko dzieci, ale również drużynę. Wywiązała się ciężka walka. Paladyni zostali pokonani, lecz mimo ogromnych starań, trójka dzieci z ośmiu została zabita w szale przez paladynów. Jeden z młodzieńców w ramach podziękowań oddał swój cały mieszek Plansee. Były w nim prawie dwie sztuki srebra. Gdy mieli już wymaganego srebrnika, wrócili z powrotem do portu. Tam, po uiszczeniu opłaty, mag przepuścił ich do Cato. Był on zarządcą portu, sprawiał wrażenie sympatycznego i zarazem bardzo konkretnego. Po wyjaśnieniu powodu wizyty, Cato odparł, że nie ma możliwości wypożyczenia statku, jednak jest ktoś, kto mógłby. Arthur Ravenmane - szef Czerwonej Pięści, organizacji magów, którzy patrolują port. Cato polecił, aby to u niego szukać pomocy. Plansee, Lauren i Saphia poszli za radą Cato i udali się na statek o szkarłatnych żaglach - na nim rezydował Arthur. Statek był bardzo schludny, załoga też prezentowała wysoki poziom. W głównej kajucie spotkali Arthura. Był ubrany z szkarłatne szaty, bardzo elegancki, ze schludną fryzurą. Okazał się być bardzo rozmowny oraz chętny do pomocy. Jednak cena, jaką dał w zamian za statek była... nietypowa. Arthur zna Matta i wiedział o jego wyprawie na Morza Południowe oraz badaniami nad starożytną rasą Verdan. Menerove uważał, że to właśnie od nich wzięła się zaraza. Ravenmane chętnie posiadłby tę wiedzę, jednak inne obowiązki trzymają go w Stormwind, między innymi tajemnicza Szkarłatna Akademia. Dlatego zaproponował, że w zamian za użyczenie statku (a raczej kutra rybackiego) jedna osoba z trójki zostanie naznaczona specjalnym zaklęciem, które będzie pozwalało śledzić Arthurowi rozwój wydarzeń oczami tej osoby. Czasu było niewiele, więc drużyna zgodziła się. Plansee przyjął na siebie zaklęcie, jednak zrobił to bardzo niechętnie. Czuł, że będzie tego żałować... Teraz pozostało odnaleźć kapitana oraz załogę i można wyruszać. Przygotowania do wyprawy Ekipa powróciła do sklepu Francisa. Tam zastała Edwarda oraz Abigail. Z ich relacji wynikało, że udało się zatrudnić Kapitana Szablorękiego do swojej drużyny. Abigail choć nie znalazła drużyny, zasugerowała, że tak mały statek można pokierować bez wyszkolonej załogi. Jedynie potrzebny był nawigator, jednak Patrick zaproponował, że on się tym zajmie. Do wypłynięcia na morze pozostało dwa dni, więc kompania postanowiła się przygotować najlepiej jak można. Toteż Plansee, Edward, Abigail oraz Lauren udali się szukać ogłoszeń na tablicy z nadzieją na zarobek, Saphia poszła zbierać składniki to swoich mikstur, natomiast Patrick i Willhelm... cóż, postanowili uzupełnić zapasy alkoholu w swoim organizmie. Ekipa Abigail znalazła parę ogłoszeń o pracę. Jedno z nich przykuło ich uwagę. Było to zlecenie na powstrzymanie bandytów, którzy pod Stormwind napadają na karawany Przymierza z żywnością dla żołnierzy walczących na froncie. Głową bandy jest niejaki Norrin. Drużyna postanowiła się tym zająć i ruszyła w stronę Podgrodzia. Tam spotkali kapłana Henrego, który pełnił we wiosce rolę namiestnika. Zapytany o bandytów, wyjawił, że Norrin i reszta pomagają wieśniakom, napadając na te karawany. Od pewnego czasu ich plony są coraz gorsze przez Białą Śmierć, a odkąd odszedł z wioski druid to mieszkańcy głodują. Drużyna zdecydowała, że pomimo złodziejstwa, nie mogą po prostu wyrżnąć ludzi Norrina, dlatego udali się oni na jedną z farm w Elwynn, w stronę której tydzień temu szedł druid. Po drodze spotkali Saphie zbierająca kwiaty, która bardzo chętnie dołączyła do reszty. Tak kompania doszła na jedną z farm, gdzie spotkali wieśniaka, który nie widział żadnego druida, jednak wspominał cos o Matthewie, który badał coś w okolicy. Więcej od farmera dowiedzieć się nie dało. Plansee i reszta ruszyli na farmę obok. Tam spotkali starszą panią, która wydawała się być bardzo miła, nawet częstowała gości ciasteczkami (z błota) i podzieliła się informacjami o druidzie. Widziała go tydzień temu jak kierował się w stronę grzybowego kręgu, który jest gdzieś na obrzeżach lasu. Gdy drużyna doszła na miejsce, zauważyła leżącego w kręgu elfickiego druida. Abigail po wstępnych oględzinach stwierdziła, że elf jest obecnie w Szmaragdowym Śnie i bez pomocy innego druida nie można go wybudzić. Gdy wszyscy zaczęli zastanawiać się nad następnymi działaniami, znudzony Edward... zerwał jednego grzyba. Reszta jedynie odwróciła się w jego stronę robiąc wielkie oczy, po czym pojawiły się dookoła kręgu ożywione drzewa, które zaatakowały intruzów. Walka nie była najłatwiejsza, ale na szczęście nikt nie został ranny. Pojawiło się większe zmartwienie. Pozostałe grzyby zaczęły... przygasać, natomiast z druida zaczęła powoli ulatniać się energia. Pewnym jest, że pozostawiony sam sobie, druid umrze. Należy odnaleźć innego druida i jak najszybciej wrócić w to miejsce. Na ten moment zlecenie z bandytami było średnio możliwe do wykonania, więc Abigail zaczęła szukać innego zadania z zerwanych ogłoszeń. Znalazła tam zlecenie na zlokalizowanie i zabicie zwiadowcy trolli z Gurubashi, najprawdopodobniej ukrywa się gdzieś w Elwynn. Bohaterowie wrócili się do domku starszej pani z nadzieją na to, że może ona coś widziała. Skoro widziała elfa, to może i trolla..? Spytana o to zareagowała bardzo nerwowo i zatrzasnęła drzwi, zamykając się na klucz. To wprawiło wszystkich w lekką konsternację. Wyraźnie było widać, że kobieta nie chce rozmawiać i sama nic nie powie, więc Edward i Lauren postanowili przeszukać szopę na narzędzia. Jednak, z niewiadomych przyczyn, uwagę Darkwooda przykuła sławojka, do której zajrzał i coś... w niej dostrzegł. Ponieważ brzydził się zanurkowania dłonią w odchodach, zawołał po pomoc Plansee. Gdy ten przyszedł, Edward po prostu wrzucił go do środka, zanurzając jego głowę w kibelku. To nie było pierwsze niemiłe doświadczenie z kupą... co nie oznacza że Plansee jest przyzwyczajony. Gdyby nie jego spokojny charakter to zabiłby kompana na miejscu. Jednak w resztkach wypluwanych odchodów, Plansee dostrzegł srebrny ząb. Zapewne można go sprzedać, jednak... czy to było tego warte? Gdy Lauren zobaczyła to, co znajdowało się w szopie, wpadła w furię, Wyważyła drzwi i kopnęła staruszkę w brzuch, która odleciała na drugi koniec pokoju. Zażądała informacji, jednak kobieta nie chciała dalej nic powiedzieć, zdecydowanie była przestraszona i raczej nie była przy zmysłach. Lauren i Edward rozpoczęli przeszukiwać dom i znaleźli właz pod dywanem. Po otwarciu go i zejściu do małej piwnicy, okazało się, że staruszka przetrzymuje tam trolla z Gurubashi. Troll łamanym wspólnym objaśnił, że szukał informacji na temat Białej Śmierci, chcąc sprawdzić, jak bardzo przeszkadza ona ludziom. Podczas zwiadu został ciężko ranny i znalazł schronienie u tej starszej kobiety, która okazała się być szalona i zaczęła nazywać go "Wnusio". Lauren Lightwrath zadecydowała, że troll zostanie oddany w ręce SI:7, natomiast babcia zostanie oddana straży miejskiej. Po powrocie do miasta kompania zebrała się ponownie, tym razem w całym składzie u Francisa. Tam, długi czas dyskutowała na temat dalszych przygotowań. Spośród wielu propozycji, jedna przykuła szczególną uwagę Plansee. Abigail wspomniała, że w mieście dalej aktywnie działa Sigismund Ashton. To wywołało w Simirlu chęć zemsty za zbrodnię na jego rodzicach i zaproponował, że można go w coś wrobić, jednak ten pomysł nie przeszedł. Ostatecznie przeszedł inny pomysł Plansee - wyprawa do jego rodowej posiadłości w poszukiwaniu... czegokolwiek przydatnego. Tak też następnego dnia drużyna w składzie: Plansee, Willhelm, Patrick, Lauren oraz Abigail wyruszyła w stronę włości Simirlów, położonych nieopodal Stormwind. Posiadłość Simirlów Piątka kompanów wyruszyła o świcie w kierunku starej posiadłości Plansee. Dzień zapowiadał się na bardzo słoneczny i ciepły, pomimo obecnej pory roku. Podróż zajęła może pół godziny. Dla Plansee to był jeden z ważniejszych dni w życiu, gdy parę miesięcy temu był w Stormwind, nie mógł zebrać się w sobie, aby wybrać się do starego domu. A w grupie zawsze raźniej. Drużyna przekroczyła ogrodzenie. Ich oczom ukazało się kilkanaście domów, były podniszczone, z wybitymi oknami, na pewno ktoś już je rozkradł. Plansee mimo że ostatnio był tu jak miał 9 lat, to pamiętał doskonale każdą ścieżkę, każdy kąt. Gdy rozglądał się po posiadłości, czuł zmieszanie. Z jednej strony ból ściskał jego serce, a z drugiej... gdzieś, głęboko w jego sercu pojawiła się nadzieja na to, że dwór można jeszcze odbudować, razem z całym rodem. Na samym środku, otoczona murem, stała piękna i potężna kwatera - główny budynek rodu. Mimo swoich lat oraz braku opieki przez tyle czasu wyglądała na nietkniętą. Dookoła niej było kilka mniejszych domków. Jednak w pierwszej kolejności trzeba było zbadać główny budynek. Drzwi były zamknięte, Plansee na szczęście miał klucz - jedyna rzecz, która została mu po jego rodzicach. Po wejściu do środka oczom drużyny ukazał się dawny majestat rodziny Simirlów - dotknięte zębem czasu meble, obrazy czy książki. W kątach można było dostrzec gęste pajęczyny. Jednak najgorszym widokiem dla Plansee były leżące na podłodze ludzkie kości, które należały do jego rodziny. Jedyne, co ostało się po rzezi. Wszyscy przystąpili do poszukiwań... czegokolwiek. Pomimo tego, że ostatnio był tu jako dziecko, pamiętał pewne skrytki. I tak znalazł między książkami malutki, czerwony kamyk o regularnych kształtach. Nie miał pojęcia, co to takiego, jednak Lauren rozpoznała kryształ. Działał on jak klucz, jednak do takich zamków zazwyczaj potrzeba kilku kamyczków. Chwilę później Willhelm odnalazł pod regałem na książki klapę z pięcioma małymi otworkami, które zgadzały się ze kształtem kamyczka. Pozostało odnaleźć jeszcze cztery. Podczas dalszych poszukiwań, Abigail wielokrotnie dawała znać, że coś jest nie tak w tym dworze, słyszała głosy i wyczuwała pewną obecność. Jednak nic się nie działo. Patrick, szukając ukrytych rzeczy za obrazami, odkrył, że jeden z obrazów jest magiczny i wszystko się w nim rusza. Był to zwykły krajobraz, jednak bardzo zaintrygował wszystkich, szczególnie Patricka. Plansee postanowił rzucić w obraz spaloną książką i zobaczyć, co się stanie. Książka wleciała w obraz i pojawiła się po drugiej stronie. Patryczek tak się zafascynował, że wskoczył w krajobraz. Za nim Willhelm. A jak i oni, to i Plansee. Lauren i Abigail zostały, patrząc na to wszystko z wielkimi oczami. Obraz nagle zastygł i teraz przedstawiał męską część "brygady", jak to lubi mówić Patrick. Lauren i Abigail zostały same, musiały szybko coś wymyślić, jak wyciągnąć niesfornych towarzyszy z obrazu. Nagle pojawiły się w głównej hali ożywieńce, które zaczęły atakować Menerove. Ta broniła się dzielnie i atakowała, w międzyczasie Lauren szukała rozwiązania w grimuarze, który odnalazła na półce. Księga była przesycona energią magiczną. Na szczęście dzięki jej wiedzy o takim tomach, bez problemu odnalazła zaklęcie, które przywracało ludzi z powrotem z obrazu-pułapki. Wystarczyło powiedzieć słowo "króweczka" i... trójka przyjaciół wyskoczyła z obrazu. Dostało im się od wkurzonej Lauren, która dzięki Światłości zniszczyła księgę. Kwatery zostały przeszukane, nadeszła pora by zbadać domki obok, które tak jak kwatera, były otoczone murem. Plansee natychmiast rozpoznał jedno z domostw, do którego akurat weszli. Był to dom, w którym pierwotnie mieszkał ze swoimi rodzicami. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane kości, a Abigail ciągle wyczuwała czyjąś obecność. Na parterze brygada niczego nie znalazła, jednak inaczej sytuacja miała się na pierwszym piętrze. Tam Patrick oraz Plansee odnaleźli dwa czerwone kamyczki, srebrny kieł, oraz skrzyneczkę Jurgena, ojca Plansee. Jako dziecko, miał zakaz interesowania się nią, młody Plansee zawsze jednak chciał się dowiedzieć, jaką tajemnicę skrywa szkatułka ojca. Teraz nadeszła szansa na przekonanie się. Jednak... skrzyneczka miała bardzo mocny zamek, którego Patrick nie mógł otworzyć. Ponieważ klucza nie udało się odnaleźć, postanowiono, że skrzynia zostanie otwarta mieczem Lauren. Niestety... paladynka wzięła za duży zamach i zniszczyła szkatułkę i cokolwiek co znajdowało się w środku. Kiedy ekipa zeszła niżej, kierując się do wyjścia, okazało się, że drzwi i okna są zamurowane. W domu zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Z sufitu zwisały ciała, można było usłyszeć płacz i krzyk dzieci. Jednak dom miał więcej atrakcji do zaoferowania. Z portalu, który nagle pojawił się przy kominku, wyszła abominacja, jakiej nikt w życiu nie widział. Doszło do długiej i ciężkiej walki. Plansee i reszta byli bardzo ranni, natomiast bestia nie dawała za wygraną. Simirl zarządził odwrót na piętro, aby zabarykadować się i obmyślić dalszy plan. Tam jednak pojawiło się coś gorszego. Cała ściana zamieniła się w ogromny, ognisty portal. Po jego drugiej stronie były płonące stepy, po których kroczyły w stronę drużyny ogniste konstrukty. To byłaby nieunikniona śmierć. Sytuacja bez wyjścia. I nagle Plansee odkrył rozwiązanie. Proste i oczywiste, jednak przez zamęt i strach, jaki spowodowała walka, nie przyszło to od razu młodemu bohaterowi do głowi. Wystawił przed siebie złote pióro a konstrukty zatrzymały się i zniknęły, razem z abominacją na plecach. Po chwili portal się zamknął a dom wrócił do poprzedniego stanu. Okazało się, że to wszystko było mechanizmem obronnym, który miał za zadanie chronić posiadłości przed ludźmi spoza rodu. Abigail zaproponowała, aby opuścić mimo wszystko ten dom i udać się do innego. Tak też postąpiono. Podczas przeszukiwania dworu, Willhem natknął się na dziwną, fluorescencyjną ciecz, która prowadziła do małego domku. Wszyscy od razu udali się pod drzwi, które, o dziwo, były w miarę nowe. Zza drzwi słychać było oddech, ktoś tam był, jednak pomimo nawoływań drużyny nikt nie otworzył drzwi. Za to Plansee stworzył teorię, że Patrick i Edward są spokrewnieni, ponieważ Flannigan udał się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek do wychodka. Co jest ciekawego w kibelkach? W wychodku Patrick zobaczył... starszego mężczyznę, a samo wnętrze było większe w środku. Przestraszony Patryczek zatrzasnął drzwi a reszta ekipy wdarła się do domku. Tam ujrzeli to samo wnętrze co w wychodku. Po środku stał przestraszony starzec. Przedstawił się jako Horacy... Simirl. Plansee był w szoku, nie spodziewał się, że znajdzie w tej ruinie kogokolwiek ze swojej rodziny. Przedstawił mu się od razu, jednak Horacy okazał się być szalony, pozbawiony zdrowych zmysłów. Nie uwierzył Plansee, że jest Simirlem. A trzeba było się dowiedzieć, gdzie są ostatnie dwa kamyczki. Dlatego Patrick podał się za bratanka Horacego, któremu ten o dziwo uwierzył. Stary Simirl postawił warunek - powie gdzie są pozostałe kryształy tylko gdy ktoś go umyje. Całego. Nikt inny nie nadawał się do tego jak Plansee, który przez względy rodzinne zgodził się pomóc schorowanemu wujaszkowi. W międzyczasie reszta drużyny sprawdzała szopę obok domku. Tam odnalazła recepturę na miksturę, która miała przywrócić Horacemu zmysły - najwyraźniej ten pracował nad nią, jednak zabrakło mu składników - Smoczej Krwi, Czarnego Aloesu oraz Sieci Rozputki. Po kąpieli, która bardzo podobała się Horacemu, pustelnik wyjawił, że jeden kamień pełni funkcję jego zęba, drugi natomiast jest ukryty w starej drewutni. Plansee obiecał wujkowi, że wróci po niego z miksturą, jednak ten uważał dalej Flannigana za prawdziwego Simirla. Drużyna udała się po ostatni kryształ i wróciła do głównej kwatery. Tam, po dopasowaniu wszystkich kamyczków, otworzył się portal. Po przejściu przez niego, wszyscy pojawili się w tajemnej komnacie. Ekipa znalazła tam parę przydatnych mikstur, trochę pieniędzy oraz kilka intrygujących rzeczy. W jednej ze skrzyń Plansee odnalazł sztylet, który miał w rękojeści wyżłobiony kształt w postaci złotego pióra. Po zbliżeniu tych dwóch rzeczy do siebie, pióro wbiło się w rękojeść, osadzając się w niej. W skrzyni była również szata Szóstego Strażnika oraz dysk. Postanowione zostało, by zbadać te przedmioty później. W komnacie było coś jeszcze. Konsola, podobna do tej w Auchindoun. Po włożeniu dysku wszystkim ukazała się projekcja przedstawiająca trzy rozpylacze rozsiane po świecie a po chwili pokazał się... Razah. Zdradził, że przeżył zregenerował się po wybuchu manabomb. Wyjaśnił, że rozpylacze zbudowali Simirlowie, które aktywowane w tym samym czasie miały wydzielić do atmosfery pyłki, które po zetknięciu ze światłem powinny doprowadzić do wybuchu i spalenia całego Azeroth. Nie wyjaśnił jednak, dlaczego ród Plansee miałby coś takiego robić. Rozpylacze mogą być aktywowane tylko i wyłącznie manualnie. Według Razaha rozpylacze szkodzą jego interesom, jednak nie powiedział dlaczego. Reszta dworu została przeszukana, jednak nie odnaleziono tam już nic ciekawszego. W drodze powrotnej do sklepu Francisa, Lauren zaproponowała, że skoro posiadłość Plansee została odwiedzona, to można ruszyć w stronę zamku należącego do jej rodziny. Drużynie spodobał się ten pomysł i postanowiono, że następnego dnia Edward, Plansee, Lauren oraz Patrick wyruszą do starego zamczyska. Polowanie na nekromantę Następnego dnia, grupa we wcześniej ustalonym składzie, wyruszyła o świcie w stronę zamku rodziny Lightwrath. Podróż minęła spokojnie. Po dotarciu na miejsce, ekipa napotkała przy ruinach nekromantę, który od razu rozpoznał Lauren i rozkazał jej odejść. Nikt jednak na to się nie zgodził. Nekromanta zniknął a z zamku wybiegło kilkanaście ghouli. Plansee, Lauren oraz Patrick stanęli do walki, natomiast Edward zaczął się wspinać na zamek i zniknął. Walka była bardzo ciężka, ponieważ ghoule wybuchały po swojej śmierci. Gdy trójka kompanów weszła do środka, za ich plecami pojawił się Edward, który chciał znaleźć wejście, jednak nie udało mu się. Lauren zdzieliła go po twarzy za bezsensowne opuszczenie przyjaciół. Ekipa zaczęła zwiedzać to, co pozostało po zamku. Ich uwagę przykuły zamknięte drzwi do kuchni. Lauren zniszczyła je swoim mieczem, co obudziło śpiącego za nimi nieumarłego, grubego kucharza. Wywiązała się kolejna ciężka walka. Zakończyła się zwycięstwem kompanii, jednak Patrick oraz Edward wyszli z niej w ciężkim stanie. W kuchni Lauren odnalazła spory mieszek ze złotem z załączonym listem, jednak nie pokazała go nikomu. Przemierzając zakurzone korytarze nekromanta ponownie ukazał się grupce. Ogłosił, że ojciec Lauren oddał to miejsce Kultowi Razaha, ponieważ chciał przywrócić do życia swoją żonę. Kult Razaha uważał, że śmierć jest odpowiedzią na wszystkie pytania. Wspomniał też o Rhobenie, jednym z założycielu rodu Simirlów. Za życia był znacznym problemem dla Razaha, ponieważ chciał go powstrzymać. Stoczył z nim bój na odległej planecie i zwyciężył, jednak umarły tytan powrócił jeszcze silniejszy. Z opowieści kultysty wynikło, że Rhoben Simirl postanowił sprzymierzyć się z Razahem, aby chronić najbliższych i złączyć się ze wszystkimi w śmierci. Jednak jego bracia dowiedzieli się o tych planach i zabili go. Od tego momentu, Simirlowie zaczęli tworzyć projekty, które miały pokonać Razaha raz na zawsze. Jednak... nie dokończyli swojego dzieła przez Rhobena, który dzięki swoim wpływom wymordował niemal wszystkich członków rodu przebywających w Stormwind. Ponieważ nekromanta nie chciał opuścić zamku, Lauren rzuciła się na niego z mieczem. Jednak ten zniknął, a przed drużyną pojawiła się spora grupa nieumarłych. Była to patowa sytuacja ze względu na na ciężki stan Edwarda i Patricka. Plansee postanowił chwycić rodowy sztylet, by użyć go do spalenia przeciwników, mimo tego, że ostrze nie zostało zidentyfikowane. Sztylet zaczął buchać ogniem w stronę nieumarłych, spopielając ich w kilka sekund. Drużyna znowu była bezpieczna, jednak efektem ubocznym chwycenia za rękojeść było złączenie się rękojeści z lewą dłonią Plansee. Żadną siłą nie można było tego rozłączyć. Młody Simirl poczuł także się słabszy fizycznie, jednak ostrze przekazało mu wiedzę o używaniu magii ognia. Nekromanta stał i oglądał to wszystko ze schodów prowadzące w górę wieży. Lauren postanowiła oczyścić ten zamek z jego obecności. Drużyna rzuciła się w pogoń za nim. Kultysta uciekał coraz wyżej, zastawiając po drodze pułapki. W końcu, na samym szczycie wieży, Edward dorwał nekromantę dzięki magii drustu. Lauren podeszła i bezpardonowo dobiła go. Miał przy sobie szkatułkę ze srebrnymi monetami oraz list - zaproszenie na zebranie Kultu Razaha na wyspie Uluuna. Nikt w drużynie nie kojarzył zbytnio tej wyspy, jednak jedno jest pewne. Trzeba się tam wybrać i rozwiązać sprawę kultu raz na zawsze. Rejs na Morza Południowe (WZÓR) # Jakiś wstęp. Tydzień na morzu (WZÓR) # Spokojny rejs. # Atak Kapitana Ericka. # Nicość. W pirackiej zatoce (WZÓR) # Pobudka we Freehold - Szczurek. # Abigail udała się na Zala'alor. # Tajemniczy darczyńca. Ostoja (WZÓR) # Spotkanie z Cainem i Malandilem. # Dołączenie do Ostoi. Niemożliwy gnom (WZÓR) # Dobicie do Czarnej Dłoni. # Rozmowa z Generałem Harrowem. # Incydent z piechurem Opi. # Misja pułkownika Hacketa. # Niecodzienne spotkanie z kapitan Serel. # Interesy z kwatermistrzem Arnoldem Yorgiem/badanie rannych. # Wyruszenie na poszukiwanie majora Parkina. # Misja: nie dopuścić do sojuszu nieumarli - ogry. # Drużyna dowiaduje się, że na bazie Przymierza ciąży klątwa - nocą wszyscy zamieniają się w voidowe istoty i niszczą jednostki Hordy. # Manabomb zostaje odnaleziony w jaskini. Operacja: Czystka. # Parkin oddaje księgę i zdradza jak ściągnąć klątwę. # Ekipa udaje sie do miejsca z tajemniczą runą, zdjęcie klątwy. # Powrót do portu, drużyna zabiera Parkina ze sobą. # Identyfikacja Szat Szóstego Strażnika. Koszmar (WZÓR) # Podróż łodzią podwodną "Duma Hansa". # Atak nag, ucieczka na statek otoczony magiczną barierą. # Przeszukiwanie ogromnego niszczyciela z Kul Tiras. # Saphia ma kłopoty. # Edward ma kłopoty. # Ciała paladynów na dolnym pokładzie. Jeden - Maghterin - jest z Ostoi. # Magowie w drużynie wyczuwają zaburzenia magiczne na statku. # Fioletowy kryształ. Po dotknięciu statek wypływa na powierzchnię. # Malandil wyczuwa magię duchową. # Dzwonienie dzwonkami odkrywa order Matta z Rubieży. # Kajuta. # Order reaguje z krwią Matta, tworząc projekcje. Plany megazorda. # Zagadka ze świecznikiem. # Swiatelko ze swiecznika pokazuje napis na scianie. # "Znajdziesz mnie tam, gdzie leniwiec czuje rozkosz." # Mała dziurka w środku masztu. # Tarcza z energią magiczna - wpuszczenie jej do dziurki. Przez statek przechodzi energia magiczna. # Kajuta kapitana znika. # Pojawia się pod pokładem. Biegają w niej iluzje Matthewa. Butelka ze statkiem. Luneta, która pokazuje żywe istoty. Jedna z iluzji wyróżnia sie na tle kilkuset. Głowa Abi. Niebezpieczenstwo - ekipa ucieka z kajuty. Z lunety wypada piłeczka # Dziurka do piłeczki. # Kolejna iluzja Matta mówiąca o dziecku. # Iluzja przechodzi przez płonący pokój dziecięcy, równiez jest iluzją. # Zagadka z kołatkami i biciem serca. # Tajemnicza projekcja - zaburzenia w jednostce więziennej 1. # Wielki megazord, który prawie zabił wszystkich, jednak po długiej walce w ostatnim momencie pojawił się Parkin, który dzieki uzbrojeniu łodzi podwodnej zniszczył megabota. # Własny, w pełni uzbrojony statek marynarki Kul Tiras. Parkin dołącza do załogi. # Manabomb przetapia wszystkie działa na statku, dzieki czemu wzmacnia kadłub. Kryształ znajdujący sie na statku napędza statek, jedno zadrapanie i nastąpi wielki bum... Dom pełen grozy (WZÓR) # Szybka narada na statku. # Rozmowa z porcie z biskupem Robertsonem, krasnolud Brogin. # Biedne dzieci, ciasteczka. # Lord Arlin i jego imprezka. # Napad trzech konstruktów. # Zwiedzanie nawiedzonego domu. # Potężny klaun przejmuje kontrolę nad drużyną, kieruje ich w stronę sierocinca. # Zabicie paladyna i próba zabicia dzieci. # Wyrwanie się z opętania, Lauren i Plansee nie chcą chować ciała w przeciwienstwie do Edwarda i Malandila. # Paladyn zakopany na bezimiennym grobie. # Lauren sie upija, Plansee zostawia list przy katedrze. # Powrót na statek. Egzekucja (WZÓR) # Dobicie do portu w Boralus. # Pusta tablica ogłoszeń. # Ekipa widzi, ze Mia ma zostać powieszona za zbrodnie. # Edward i Plansee nie zgadzaja sie na to. # Mia dzieki "potędze" Drustu teleportuje sie i zabija tak na oko 20 osób. # Siostra Edwarda pojawia sie w domu, Plansee i Edward pomagają jej sie pakować, ta ucieka niewiadomo gdzie, obiecuje że wróci. # Ekipa, cóż... płynie na Uluunę. Wyspa kultystów (WZÓR) # Ah, sielanka... # Hopsik Dopsik i jego farma kukurydzy. # Zadanie na intrygujący konstrukt. # Rozmowa z Mimi... Dopsik i jej ciecz niszcząca światy. # Odnalezienie rannego kupca okradzionego przez bandytów. Bandyci zajęli farmę Jemisona, którego najprawdopodobniej zamordowali. # Plansee odnosi kupca do Hopsika. # Rozmowa... z robotem Mv923k1. Twórca: El'amael. Ostatnia walka: około 4200 lat temu. Cel: oczyszczenie wyspy. # Farma Jemisona, Edward zabija wartowników, Plansee zabija bandytę kamieniem z 50 metrów, walka z kilkoma złoczyńcami przez incydent z monetą. # Herszt Onyksowych Węży który wziął za zakładnika córeczkę kupca okazał się... wężem. MALANDIL go zabija. # Dowódca Jacob i kupiec przychodzą na farmę i dziękują ekipie. Pierscien. # Drużyna wyrusza do obozu wojskowego Przymierza. # Druidka i misja na gałąź Nosidębu, totem do wejścia w Sen. # Dowódca daje misję na problem w tartaku. # KONSTANTY SIMIRL! # Rozmowa z Konstantym. Strażnik placówki Simirlów. Razah uważał, że placówki stworzył ród Plansee, które mogą zniszczyc Azeroth. Konstanty uważa to za kłamstwo. Złote pióro jest ostatnim piórem feniksa, istot które latały po świecie gdy ten się formował. Simirlowie odnalezli trzy placówki tajemniczej rasy z fantastyczną technologią, dzięki tym placówkom chcieli przekuć rodowe ostrze i pióro w potężny miecz, który mógł raz na zawsze zniszczyć duszę tytana. Opiekunowie Pradawnego Feniksa. Konstanty nie zna innych strażników, bo nie mogą się znać. Placówka na Uluunie znajduje sie pod zrujnowanym domkiem. # Problem w tartaku i podkradane drewno. Malandil naznacza je krwią, aby pózniej je zlokalizowac. # Ponieważ trzeba poczekać do nocy, przez ten czas drużyna idzie do Nosidębu. # Nosidąb odda gałąz tylko gdy brygada pokona fizyczną manifestację swoich grzechów. Tak sie dzieje. # Druidka tworzy totem i ekipa idzie spać. # Następnego dnia Malandil lokalizuje drewno. Znajduje sie w starej wieży na północnym wschodzie. # Dziwaczna zjawa jest złodziejem drewna. Chce odejść do zaświatów. # Pogrzeb zjawy... nie zadziałał. # Na szczycie wieży drużyna znajduje inne szczątki. Notatnik z którego wynika, że na zjawie ciąży klątwa. # Zjawa okazuje się być Marthą Darkwood, która dokonywała morderstw dla sportu na kilkudziesięciu ludziach. # Odesłać do piekła niszcząc zjawę Marthy czy odesłać do nieba niszcząc duszę żołnierza zabitego przez Marthę. # Malandil atakuje Marthe, skazując ją na wieczne cierpienie. # Po walce zrozpaczony Edward dwukrotnie atakuje Plansee, bezskutecznie. Simirl łamie mu rękę. Amulet. # Drużyna raportuje dowódcy. Lauren dostaje miecz. Powrót na statek. Kult Tytana Śmierci (WZÓR) # Drużyna przypływa do Stormwind, gdzie w porcie zostają wypytani przez biskupa o zabójstwo paladyna. Lauren składa fałszywe zeznanie, by kryć przyjaciół. # Incydent z młodym Remingtonem i biedną kobietą. # Napad konstruktów i rozmowa z Malandilem o procesie Edwarda. # Spotkanie Madam Madelain, artystki, której fanem jest Planseeee, która chce zabrać Saphie jako modelkę, jednak ta ma ją gdzieś. Plansee to zapamięta. # Wyruszenie do Elwynn w strone druida, po drodze ekipa natyka się na martwe ciało zabite przez nienaturalnie wielkie stworzenie. # Walka z barghestem. # Dotarcie do kręgu, przy którym Edward czekał obrażony chyba godzinę. # Postawienie totemu i wejscie do Snu, który okazał się Koszmarem. # Poszukiwanie druida. Drużyna odnalazła jego duszę spętaną w starym domku. Ten zdradza, że kradzieżą dusz zajmuje się Gregory Carmaine, znany też jako Łowca Snów, który... nagle zaczął atakować. Wedle tego co mówiła Saphia, istoty te mają dar wchodzenia do Szmaragdowego Snu oraz Koszmaru. Tam, karmią się snami i duszami niczym wampir krwią. # Drużyna uciekła spowrotem pod totem i wróciła do normalnego świata. # Druida nie dało się uratować, zmarł chwilę po ich powrocie. # Powrót do Stormwind i zakup składników na legendarne ciasto za 900 złotych. # Kurs na Uluunę. Podczas rejsu wszyscy w dobrych i serdecznych nastrojach odpoczywają, rozmawiając i piekąc ciasto za powtarzam 900 złotych. Jedynie Edward siedzi dalej obrażony w kącie, rozmawiając z Lauren, która próbuje mu przemówić do rozumu, że nie wolno zabijać przyjaciół. # Drużyna odprowadza Parkina do konstruktu. Parkin dezaktywuje go... wyłącznikiem i zabiera na statek. # Po dostarczeniu konstruktu na statek, Parkin i reszta ruszyli do Mimi Dopsik. Yay! # ... # Jak się skończyła ta wizyta, każdy dobrze wie. # Nadeszła pora rozwiązania kultu na Uluunie. Drużyna ruszyła do Górnego Miasta. # Drużynę przywitała Ellise, rycerz w służbie Gubernatora Allina. Zapoznała ich z zasadami panującymi w tej części miasta, która była zamieszkana przez szlachtę. Nie można było wnosić ze sobą broni, jednak sztylet Plansee został uznany za protezę i pozwolono mu wejść z nim. Nie wolno też chodzić po zmroku i wszczynać bójek. Według niej, był tu Matthew, który chciał koniecznie rozmawiać z Gubernatorem. # Brygada została przyjęta przez przemiłego Gubernatora i zaproszona na obiad. # Okazuje się, że Matthew pomógł wykryć spisek. Jeden ze szlachciców chciał zdradzić i wydać wyspę Hordzie. Matt to odkrył i zdrajca został powieszony - Lord Garmall Tygwin. # Edward pyta o Atermana, ten okazuje się być najznamienitszym z mężów. Podaje Gubernatorowi list kultu Razaha, w którym widnieje jego nazwisko. Eh... # Gubernator grzecznie zakonczyl obiad. Ekipa udaje się do kowala, mistrza Ulfrica.. # Drużyna szybko stamtąd uciekła ze względu na nieziemskie ceny, ale usłyszała historię o pancerzu paladyna Irosa. Niemal niezniszczalny i wygodny. Iros wyruszył na poszukiwania swojej ukochanej i już nidy nie wrócił. Mistrz daje namiar na kowala Alvina ze Stormwind, który zna całą historię. # Nagle, po wyjściu od kowala, pewna dziewczynka podała Lauren list i szybko uciekła. W liscie było napisane jedynie "zzaaa wierzo magjiiii". # Drużyna udała się za "wierzę magjiiii" i odnalazła tam... ślepą staruszkę. Zaczęła rysować litery w powietrzu, aby przekazać ekipie swoją wiadomość. Staruszka okazała się żona lorda Tygwina, który został wrobiony przez Gubernatora, natomiast Matthew został tak naprawdę wysłany do Cytadeli. Do tego Gubernator oślepił staruszkę i odebrał jej wzrok. # Plansee i reszta udają sie do karczmy, ponieważ zapada zmrok. Tam zostają godnie przywitani przez karczmarza i gości, jako bohaterowie dolnego miasta. Dostają wyżywienie i schronienie za darmo. # W nocy do pokoju wpada wampir, jako że Malandil trzymał wartę, zabija go bez większych problemów. Za oknem widać mnóstwo innych wampirów niższych. Drużyna wybiega z gospody i udaje się do kowala, po jakiekolwiek uzbrojenie, po czym biegnie do baraków. Niestety, zabijają mistrza Ulfrica w postaci wampira. # Po krótkiej kłótni z piechurem drużyna zostaje wpuszczona do środka i dopuszczona do Ellise. Po rozmowie z nią okazuje się, że tak jest od dłuższego czasu. Gubernator jest jej ojcem i jakiś czas temu, gdy dotknął tajemniczy artefakt odnaleziony w jaskini, coś nim zawładnęło, jakaś... zła siła. Od tego momentu co nocy mieszkańcy Górnego Miasta staja się wampirami i wychodzą na żer, jednak nikogo zazwyczaj nie zabijają. Zazwyczaj. # Malandil zaproponował zabicie Gubernatora. Wtedy klątwa zniknie z Uluuny. Pomimo niechęci, Ellise zgodziła się i dała bohaterom dostęp do zbrojowni by zabili jej ojca. Jednak Plansee... nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału. Coś tu nie grało. # Drużyna się uzbroiła i wyruszyła dzięki podziemnemu przejsciu do domu Gubernatora. Tam... po prostu go zabiła. Gubernator padł od jednego ciosu. # Plansee i reszta powrócili do Ellise, która okazała się wyjątkowo kiepską aktorką. Jej kłamstwo wyszło na jaw. Tak naprawdę ona była źródłem klątwy Górnego Miasta. # Ellise przyznała się do tego. Jednak nie chciała walczyć. Zdradziła, że to jej ojciec tak naprawdę chciał sprzedać wyspę Hordzie i że to on sprowadził na wyspę bandytów, a Matt to odkrył i przez to został wysłany na Cytadelę. # Drużyna jednak postanowiła walczyć. Ellise przyjęła swoją wampirzą formę. Doszło do bardzo ciężkiej walki, którą Ellise przegrała. # Jacob po wszystkim udał się do bohaterów. Ci przyznali mu przywództwo nad wyspą, a on wynagrodził im zażegnanie tego szaleństwa jedną sztuką złota. # Powrót na statek. # Proces Edwarda Darkwooda - umorzenie sprawy i pogodzenie się jego z Plansee. Cena zwycięstwa (WZÓR)